Doctor Who: The Genderbender Edition
by A.M. Rosso
Summary: The title is self explanatory sort of The Doctors 4-8 and 11 magically gets turned into females This is a crack!fic and I own nothing except the OC's, there's rape and murder in this, nothing too graphic, but I don't know what would make your stomach turn, so read at your own risk. Also this is a continuation of the other story my friend and I wrote


**Doctor Who: The Genderbent Edition**

**By: A.M. and S.R. Rosso**

**Started: 1/7/14 Ended: 1/14/14**

**Summary: Okay, so not ****all** **the Doctors are genderbent; only the Doctors 4-8 and 11 are girls. And Jeff, Steve, and the other Shit Lords are back, including Manny, the real one this time, and also people are going to die so yeah… IT'S ALL MOFFAT'S FAULT HE MADE US DO IT!**

**10: Where are the others? Most of them are usually here before us**

**2: Maybe they got distracted.**

**9: That is a possibility, especially for 8**

**1: I was thinking 4...**

***TARDIS noise***

***7s TARDIS appears***

**10: There's 7**

**2: Good.**

**1: *to self* Better than the company of 9.**

**7:*still inside the TARDIS***

**9: 7, what are you doing?**

***a girl who looks like 7 if he were a girl comes out of the TARDIS***

**2: A new companion...?**

**7:*sounding like a girl* Not quite**

**2: ...What?**

**1: What happened?!**

**7: I don't know, one minute I'm flying the TARDIS and then the next, there was this bright light and I passed out. When I woke up I looked like this *waves his arms at his now feminine body***

**2: Why you? ...Not that I have a problem with this.**

**7:*looks around* Where are the others?**

***TARDIS noises***

**Steve: *bursts out of the TARDIS* Oh, my GOD. Guys, this is amazing! 4 is- *looks at 7 and eyes open wide* Well... Hello, there.**

**7:*nods at Steve***

**9: Let me guess. 4 is a girl?**

**Steve: A hot one too.**

**9:*shakes his head* You might actually be worse than Jack... Alright 4, get out here**

**4: *pokes head out* Would you stop that, Steve?**

**Steve: *staring at 7***

**10:*smirks and tries not to laugh***

**7: Can I help you?**

**4: 9, I swear to God... *comes out of the TARDIS* **

**Steve: *approaches 7* Perhaps...**

***TARDIS noise***

**2: Who's this, then?**

**9:*to 2* Our 4th incarnation**

**7: Do I need to be worried?**

**4: *to 7* You probably should be...**

**2: *to 9* I was talking about the TARDIS noise.**

***TARDIS appears***

**Jeff:*comes running out of the TARDIS* Guys...! *looks at 7 and 4* Oh, so you do know. 4 looks hot**

**7:*slowly backs away from Steve***

**4: ...Thanks? **

**Steve: You can't run. *glomps 7***

**7: Oh, man **

**Jeff: 8, it's cool, 4 and 7 are chicks too!**

**8: *comes out of the TARDIS* ...Hi.**

**2: Alright... Who's next then..?**

**Jeff:*looks around* 5, 6, and 11**

***TARDIS noise***

***11s TARDIS appears***

**4: 11 come out and don't be a female! **

**Steve: Or do! *still clinging onto 7***

**8: *hugs self***

**11:*peaks head out of TARDIS***

**7: Can you please let me go?**

**9:*looking at 8***

**Steve: NO.**

**4: Let me guess...**

**8: *looks back at 9***

**11:*steps out of the TARDIS***

**7:*to himself* Damnit**

**9:*bursts into laughter***

**Steve: I am in heaven.**

**4: *glares at 9***

**10:*to 9* Really?**

**9:*in between laughter* It's funny! He looks like a girl even when he wasn't! *pointing at 8***

**4: *hugs self around chest***

**8: What?!**

**Jeff:*to 9* You got five seconds to take that back**

**9: You know it's true!**

**Jeff:*pounces on 9 and starts to punch him***

**4: *pulls Jeff off of 9* No! **

***TARDIS noise***

**2: Oh boy...**

**Steve: Hellooooo?**

**Jeff: Why not?**

**10:*to 9* Don't say or do anything stupid**

**3:*still trying to figure out how this happened***

**4: Because despite the fact he's kind of an ass you're going to damage any after him as well.**

**Jeff: Fine *goes over by 8 and hugs him***

***6s TARDIS***

**8: *awkwardly hugs Jeff back***

**11: Here comes 6**

**4: I can't wait to see this.**

**6: *comes out of his TARDIS like nothing is wrong despite his new figure***

**10: Well, at least he wasn't shy coming out**

**9: There is so much I can do with that...**

**Jeff:*still hugging 8* But you're not**

**6: I will maim you if you do.**

**Jeff: Apparently we aren't allowed to *pouts a bit***

**6: Why not? **

**Steve: Well, hi there Fuzzy. You see 4? **

**4: Shut up, Steve.**

**Jeff: Ask Scarfy over there *points to 4***

**4: You know the consequences, 6.**

**6: I do. But that doesn't mean I care. **

**8: So... Who's not here yet?**

**Jeff:*looks up at 8, because he's still taller* 5**

***5s TARDIS appears***

**6: Speak of the devil.**

**Jeff: Speaking of which**

**9: This oughta be good**

**6: 9. Shut your mouth.**

**9: Make me, woman**

**6: *raises finger to argue then lowers it in defeat***

**4: Come out 5. We don't bite. Though you should know that...**

**5: *slowly steps out of the TARDIS***

**Jeff:*sees 5* Oh, my God, you're adorable!**

**Steve: *looks at 5* I agree. *gropes 7* Honk honk. **

**4: *face palm* **

**6: ...Okay. Stay away from Steve.**

**7:*squeaks when Steve gropes him***

**Jeff: Can I hug him 8?**

**9: How about they stay away from Jeff and Steve?**

**8: Uh... Sure?**

**Jeff: Yay! *goes and gives 5 a bear hug* I'm not letting you go for a while**

**5: *you know how Fluttershy sounds? Yeah, like that* Okay...**

**9:*holding back laughter***

**6: *glares at 9* Something funny?**

**Steve: *to 7* I love the submissiveness. **

**4: Steve! Come here!**

**Steve: Aw... Fine... *goes over to 4***

**7:*hugs himself***

**9: Yes**

**6: Well, by all means, tell us.**

**Steve: *to 4* You know, you're the unsafe one when I'm by you. **

**4: Don't even think about it.**

**Jeff: I will cut you if it involves the fact that they're girls**

**9: You're busy hugging 5 right now, so...**

**Jeff: You forgot my abilities didn't you?**

**8: Well... I suppose this could be worse. We could all have changed...**

**2: Don't jinx it!**

**Jeff: I don't think you're going to be turned into a girl, 2, if whoever did this wanted you to be a girl, you'd be a girl**

**2: *thinking* Who would want this in the first place?**

**8: Someone with a sick sense of humor...**

**Jeff: Or someone who has a high sex drive and homophobic...**

**8: Lets hope it's not the former. **

**Steve: *to 4* Can I go by 7 again?**

**4: Why? **

**Steve: ...Why not?**

**7: No! *hides behind 1***

**1: *raises eyebrow at 7***

**7: Don't judge me**

**1: I'm not making any promises.**

**Steve: He's not going to stop me.**

**7: I can just leave**

**Jeff: Yeah, cause that's going to work in your favor**

**Steve: If you leave you'll be left out of solving this mystery. *waves fingers***

**7: Curse my curiosity**

**Jeff: Okay, I'm good *let's go of 5 and then gropes him before walking away***

**5: *squeaks and covers chest***

**Jeff:*smiles and goes and stands by 8***

**8: *looks at Jeff and smiles awkwardly***

**6: *looking around rather bored* Now what?**

**Steve: *pounces on 7* I will never leave you!**

**7:*yelps in surprise* 4! Help!**

**Jeff: Well, what do you guys usually do when you're here?**

**4: *goes over to Steve and 7* Steve, leave him be! ...her? Forget it! *pries Steve off 7* **

**6: Our memory usually disappears after the meetings...**

**Steve: Awww... Why noooot?**

**7:*looking for a place to hide***

**Jeff: Oh, yeah, wibbley-wobbley timey-wimey stuff?**

**Steve: I can smell you!**

**4: That sounded a bit wrong... **

**6: Probably. Last time Jack came along... No idea how.**

**5: *now over by 11***

**Jeff: How do you remember that if you're memories are erased?**

**11:*protective arm around 5* If we try hard enough we can remember, especially if a certain memory is rather strong**

**6: Yep...**

**Steve: Let go of me, 4! I promise I won't glomp 7! Yet...**

**7:*to Steve* Why me?**

**Steve: Because you're awesome!**

**7: Why can't you just grope 4?**

**Steve: I did. *smiles innocently* **

**4: All the way here... *hugs self***

**Jeff: Well on the bright side by groping you, the likelihood of you getting breast cancer is lowered... Which reminds me *gropes 8***

**8: We're not staying like this forever!**

**Jeff: Well, we don't know how long you guys are going to be like this, so...**

**8: That's true, I guess...**

**Johnson: What the hell is this place?**

**6: *freaks out at the voice* How the hell did you get here?!**

**Steve: Stay the fuck away from 7, you cunt!**

**Johnson:*walks into the room* Oh, fuck it's you guys... what the fuck?**

**Manny:*pokes his head in* What? *sees 8* Well... Hello there**

**Jeff:*ends up grabbing 8 by his boobs and pulls him to her* Nope! My Timelord, get your own!**

**Steve: PISS OFF, DICK HOLES.**

**8: *no objections***

**Manny: Whatever happened to you, I like it *still eying 8***

**Jeff: You're gonna lose your eyes if you don't stop looking at my boyfriend**

**Johnson: You can't really call him a man... not that you could before either...**

**8: *glares at Manny* **

**6: How did you even get here?!**

**Jeff:*to Johnson* I will stab you in the neck with a pencil!**

**Manny: We don't know, one minute we're making out with some guys and the next we're here**

**Jeff:*protectively hugs 8* Stay the fuck away**

**Steve: *sneaks over to 7* **

**6: Well, fuck off outta here you rat bastards! *points to what could be considered an exit***

**7:*covers his chest with his hands* Nope**

**Johnson: No way Fuzzy. I don't know what hell's going on but this is not home**

**6: Well... Go fuck with someone else. *backs up close to his TARDIS* **

**Steve: Relax. *stands in front of 7* Your attractive now and that's dangerous.**

**7:*keeps his hands where they are***

**Johnson: I tried that and you weren't very fond of it**

**Manny: Dibs on her *point at 8***

**Jeff: Fuck off Manny!**

**6: ...I don't recall this. **

**4: Probably don't want to.**

**2: We outnumber you this time. It best not to do anything stupid when there are this many of us.**

**Johnson: Anytime I got...**

**Jeff: That's it, he's going in the hamper**

**11: What does that even mean?**

**Jeff:*let's go of 8 and marches over to Johnson***

**Johnson: No Jeff! *starts to runs away***

**Jeff: Come here, Jimmy! *chases after him***

**4: 10, do you want to take care of this?**

**10:*sighs and goes after Jimmy and Jeff* Jeff! You can't do that!**

***down the hall everyone hears some unmanly screams***

**9: Johnson's certainly doing a number on her**

**4: I don't think that was Jeff... **

**6: HA! Bitch!**

**Johnson:*heard down the hall* NO! NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!**

**Jeff: EAT PAINT DICK HOLE!**

***paint gun shots can be heard, followed by more screaming***

**10: JEFF! WHAT DID I SAY?!**

**9:*looks at 8***

**8: Honestly, I'm confused as to why she's not attacking Manny...**

**4: Alright, I should go help him... *goes off to help Johnson***

**Jeff: MURDER! *runs past 4***

**10:*chasing after her* 4, stop her!**

**Manny: Oh, shit! Get away from me bitch!**

**Jeff: LIE DOWN AND DIE! *tackles Manny to the ground and starts beating the shit out of him before going to shove the paint ball gun up his ass***

**Manny: NO!**

**Jeff: Tough shit, bitch, this is happening!**

**4: *tackles Jeff off of Manny* You're insane! *on top of Jeff pinned her down by her elbows***

**Steve: ...Now kiss.**

**4: Steve!**

**Jeff:*to 4* Why are you defending him?!**

**Manny: You're a crazy bitch, that's why!**

**Jeff: I will murder you! *trying to buck 4 off***

**4: Morals! No death! Now stop what you're doing! **

**6: *to 8 quietly* Maybe it's only these two...**

**8: We can only hope.**

**Jeff:*reluctantly stops and mouths at Manny* I will cut you motherfucker I don't care**

**11:*to 6 and 8* When has our luck ever been that good?**

**6: ...Are you saying you want more of them to appear?**

**4: *gets off Jeff***

**11: No, what I'm saying is we never have that type of luck**

**Manny: What the hell did you do with Johnson, cunt?!**

**Jeff:*points paintball gun at Manny* What. The fuck. Did you just say to me? *loads gun***

**8: Jeff!**

**Jeff: What?**

**6: *to 11* If you keep saying that more of them will show up. So stop talking. **

**8: Don't do it. You'll only regret it.**

**Jeff: It's a paintball gun, what am I going to regret in this situation?**

**11:*stays silent***

**8: A paintball gun? Well... Then by all means... **

**4: Wait a second, is anyone else questioning why 10 isn't a female?**

**Jeff:*smiles darkly and opens fire* MURDER! **

**11: Or 9 for that matter?**

**10:*to 4* Why are you only wondering why I'm not a girl?**

**4: Am I? I would've thought someone else would think that up as well.**

**Steve: GATTACA!**

**6: *watching the whole spectacle with a grin***

**3: No, you're not the only one**

**Jeff:*runs out of paintballs* Damnit, I'm out**

**Manny:*covering his face* Thank God**

**Jeff: Angel of Murder! *pounce on Manny again and starts beating him up***

**Manny: Someone control her!**

**4: Damnit, Jeff! *goes over to her wraps scarf around her neck and pulls her off***

**Jeff:*strangled yelp and starts fighting against 4s scarf***

**4: *pulls scarf back* It's not like he's going to do anything, there's only two of them!**

**Jeff: The other one! *goes to find Johnson***

**10: What is going on with her?**

**8: Good question.**

**4: *chases after Jeff* What did I just say?!**

**9: You should know, she's your companion**

**6: She's obscenely violent. Not that there's anything wrong with that.**

**8: *ignores 9***

**11: Let's wait til 4 and Jeff come back and maybe we can ask her**

**4: *dragging Jeff back slowly but surely* This is why we can't have nice things! **

**6: At least we're not back in that simulated hell... *covers mouth regretting saying that***

**Jeff:*clawing at the ground and yelling at Johnson* I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**11: It obviously was a simulation if they're here *shudders and hugs himself***

**6: Well... Never thought about that. **

**8: *goes over to Jeff to try and calm her down***

**Jeff:*batting at 4s hands***

**10:*to 6* And what about these two? *points to Jeff and Steve***

**Jeff: Hey! You're gonna lose that finger pal!**

**10:*stops pointing but continues* They wouldn't be here if they were just part of a simulation**

**6: To be honest I kind of forgot they existed.**

**Jeff:*snarling and hissing at 4 and ignoring 8***

**10: How can you forget?**

**6: *shrugs* Blocked out memories, I suppose.**

**Johnson:*walks back in the room weirdly before he starts kicking Jeff***

**Jeff:*trips Johnson and tries to bite him***

**6: *tackles Johnson* I will tear your throat out through your asshole if you don't piss off!**

**Johnson: She shot paintballs up my ass!**

**Jeff: I REGRET NOTHING! *still fighting 4***

**9: Will you keep it down?**

**6: Good! *to 9* And why do you care?!**

**4: I will let you go if you calm down!**

**Jeff:*snarls and continues to fight***

**9: I'm talking about her *points to Jeff***

**6: *doesn't say anything and sits on Johnson's stomach to keep him down***

**4: What happens if I let her go?**

**10: Probably remain violent and try to murder these two *points at Manny and Johnson***

**9: Just keep her restrained**

**Steve: Well, damn. Now what are we gonna do?**

**11: Not sure**

**Jeff:*stops moving and a dark expression fall on her face***

**8: ...Jeff?**

**4: *holds on to Jeff tighter***

**Jeff:*doesn't respond***

**8: Are you there?**

**Jeff:*darkly* I'm in my Dark Place**

**10: Oh, shit**

**8: Well, what are you doing in there?**

**Jeff: No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone. *looks at Manny and says darkly* I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my home**

**Manny: ...Okay what the hell is her problem?**

**4: Sounds familiar... **

**8: *to Manny* Her problem is probably you. **

**Steve: *scoots closer to 7* Hi.**

**7:*takes a step back* Hi**

**Jeff:*continues* No! More forgiveness. No! And the reason is I know I wont die alone...I have returned**

**8: Maybe you should let her go, 4. We can see what happens.**

**Steve: *innocently* Where are you going? *glomps***

**7: Damnit *doesn't bother to try and escape, knowing it's useless***

**Jeff: And everyone dies and everyone lies. They're waiting for the second coming again. Everyone tries to hold onto their lives. When no one's alive...Bring me 1-1-5**

**4: *loosens grip on Jeff* I don't think this is a good idea...**

**8: I don't think it is either.**

**Steve: *rests head on 7s shoulder***

**7: You're not going to get off me are you?**

**Jeff: You stand for nothing and overlooked something. I'll bring you down all on my own. I'm the end I can taste it. I'll justify hatred. I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred**

**4: Maybe we should just wait this out.**

**8: Or you could let her go.**

**Steve: Nope~!**

**7: Great **

**Jeff: No more forgiveness. No, I'll bring you death and pestilence. I'll bring you down on my own...I have returned**

**4: *regrettably lets Jeff go***

**Jeff:*falls to the floor with a thud* And everything dies look to the skies to see the end of all creation again. See with your eyes my army of flies when no one's alive...bring me 1-1-5 *stays where she is***

**4: Well... I guess it wasn't a regrettable decision...**

**Jeff: I've lost all form and unity where has my life gone. I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed.**

**4: I was thinking she might be a bit more violent.**

**8: I was hoping for it...**

**Jeff:*acts as if millions of volts of electricity are coursing through her***

**8: *horrified* What the hell?!**

**4: *staring says nothing***

**Manny: What the hell... is she having a seizure?!**

**10: Wait, what did she say happened to her while she was in her "Dark Place"?**

**8: I think she said something about being strapped to tables... And being shocked...**

**11: That could be what's happening**

**4: Maybe she's reliving memories? **

**8: Anyone have any ideas on how to stop it?!**

**Steve: *pokes 7s nose* Boop.**

**Johnson: Treat her like you would a PTSD victim**

**7:*jumps a bit when Steve pokes his nose***

**6: Yeah, 8... Do that. **

**8: Okay... 4, let me see your sonic. **

**4: I suppose. *hands 8 the screwdriver* Why? **

**8: You'll see. *places screwdriver by Jeff's ear and turns it on***

**Jeff:*jerks awake and all but jumps into 4s lap***

**4: *impulsively catches Jeff***

**6: *neutral voice* Hooray. **

**8: *glares at 6 and give 4 his screwdriver***

**Jeff:*shaking still due to weak muscle* What happened?**

**9: You checked out to "Crazyville"**

**8: *turns stare to 9***

**4: You went to that 'Dark Place'. Like you did that one time that I can't remember the circumstances for.  
Jeff:*still shaking, but goes over and hugs 8, putting her head by his hearts***

**9:*smirks at 8, knowing there isn't much he can do at the moment***

**10: 9, leave him and Jeff alone**

**Steve: So... Are you guys gonna be staying until you find out who did this?**

**10: It's starting to look that way**

**Jeff:*mimicking 8s breathing pattern to calm herself***

**Steve: So... *gets closer to 7* That might take a while, won't it?**

**7: Please go away *pointing his umbrella at Steve***

**Steve: But... But, I wanna tell you something! Pleeaase? *puppy eyes***

**7: You can tell me from there**

**Steve: I can't. It's a secret. Just. For. You~.**

**7: Can you write it down and give me the note?**

**4: Is anyone else starting to worry about her, a bit? *talking about Steve* **

**Steve: ...I suppose that would work... Who's got a pen and paper?**

**7: I am**

**Jeff:*pulls out a pen and pad and throws them to Steve before laying on 8 and hugging him***

**Steve: *writes message on it crumples it into a ball and throws it to 7* **

**6: *still sitting on Johnson***

**Johnson:*to 6* Will you get off me now?**

**7:*uncrinkles the paper after it hit him in the face and reads it***

**6: You'll have to let me think about that for a bit. **

**5: ...Do we want to know what it says?**

**7: It says "I'm going to touch your boobs"**

**Steve: Don't lie, you shit!**

**9: I wouldn't put it past you to do that**

**Jeff: Shut up or I'm going to dress you up like a seal and throw you in an orca take**

**9: I'd like to see you try**

**Jeff:*snarls and makes a move to attack 9***

**8: *holds Jeff back* **

**Steve: *to 9* I wouldn't either but that's not what it says. So, shut your mouth.**

**Jeff:*weakly fighting against 8 and snarling at 9 still***

**7: Oh, I'm sorry, I read that wrong. It says "Jeff has Wolfbite"**

**Steve: ...You don't know what that means do you?**

**6: *reluctantly decides to get off Johnson***

**4: Read it wrong… Right.**

**7: I'm afraid not**

**10: What does it mean again?**

**Steve: You guys remember how she said Wolfbite happens two times for females? One during their menstrual cycle and one at random?**

**11: Yes**

**Steve: This is the former.**

**9: Wouldn't you get it too?**

**10: She did state that anything that had werewolf in them gets this, so shouldn't you also have it?**

**Steve: I've been on earth most of my life. It's a bit different with me. You guys still don't know what I'm trying to say... Do you?**

**10: No, not really**

**Steve: Well, to be honest tall guy, you're not really my target audience.**

**9: Just tell us what that means**

**Jeff:*still snarling***

**Steve: Oh, my fuck... *face palms* To all the now females! *points to Jeff* She is on her period and now that you know that you will probably start. And soon. *grins* Have fun~**

**4: Well... The more you know, I guess.**

**11: How will we know that we've started?**

**Jeff: I'll let you know, Bowtie!**

**Steve: *laughs maniacally and goes back over by 7***

**Jeff:*snarling and glaring at 9***

**9: 8, can you do something about her before she bites someone?**

**Jeff:*hisses***

**8: *pulls Jeff up a bit* Jeff? Maybe it's best if you aim your hatred towards someone else, Hm?**

**Jeff:*looks at Manny and snarls at him***

**Manny: Really dude?**

**Jeff:*barks at Manny like a dog***

**Johnson: Jesus Christ!**

**8: Yes, really. Now maybe you'll think about things before doing them? Because next time I will let her end you.**

**Jeff:*still barking***

**Johnson: Will someone calm that maniac down?!**

**Manny:*glares at 8 and Jeff***

**Steve: I will come over there! **

**6: *to Manny and Johnson* How about you get the hell out of here then?! Exits right out that window!**

**Manny: We don't know what's out there**

**Jeff: THEN SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

**8: To be honest, neither do we. **

**6: We're just hoping for a steep drop.**

**Johnson: Then what are you doing here?**

**Jeff: Secure it or I will staple it!**

**6: That's for us to know and for you to never find out!**

**Jeff:*movements are slowing down and noises are quieting***

**11:*whispers to 5* At least she's calming down**

**5: At least... **

**8: *loosens grip on Jeff***

**10: Hopefully when she's calmed down she's not as violent**

**Jeff:*is just lying on 8 panting***

**5: That's probably if we're lucky.**

**8: *pets Jeff's head* **

**6: *giving death glares to Johnson***

**Steve: *clings to 7* This is gonna be an interesting adventure...**

**4: *head in hands* This is going to be the most agonizing adventure ever...**

**Jeff:*behavior changed completely and is now relatively calm, nudging her head into 8s hand***

**10:*says nothing because he doesn't want to risk riling Jeff up again***

**Johnson:*glares back at 6***

**9: Could be worse**

**Steve: Nom. *lightly bites 7s shoulder* **

**6: *looking at Steve like she's nuts***

**4: Could be better...**

**7: Nope. Nope *getting away from Steve and using his umbrella as a sword***

**Jeff:*doesn't care at the moment***

**Steve: But I just want to wuv you! *chases 7* **

**4: *begins watching the spectacle* **

**5: *to 11* Was she always like this? I can't remember...**

**11: Not that I remember**

**5: What do you think is causing this then?**

**11: Maybe the fact that some of us are girls?**

**5: *thinks for a bit* Why would that make a difference? **

**Steve: *stops chasing and hangs head* Fine... *goes over to 4***

**11: Not sure**

***purring sounds can be heard***

**9: What is that noise?**

**8: Is it relevant? **

**Steve: *plays with 4s scarf***

**Jeff:*continues to purr***

**9: It's coming from Jeff isn't? If it were coming from anyone else you'd be equally as curious**

**10: So what if it's coming from Jeff?**

**9: It's weird to hear a humanoid being make actual animal noises**

**8: Is it really? We've seen stranger.**

**9: Okay, so none of our companions have ever done that**

**8: Fair enough... But, I still see no relevance.**

**Steve: Boop. *pokes 4***

**Jeff:*starts licking the hand 8 had been petting her with***

**9: ...Okay**

**Steve: *points to Jeff* You can't explain that.**

**8: Perhaps it's something to do with Wolfbite?**

**10: It'd make sense; maybe we can look this up in one of our TARDISes?**

**5: Using logic 11s would have the most data.**

**11: I'll go look *enters his TARDIS***

**5: *waits patiently outside 11s TARDIS***

**Steve: *to 8* You're probably right.**

**Johnson: So what's with the sudden change of sex?**

**6: You ask that like it was a choice.**

**Johnson: Was it?**

**6: No! **

**4: Believe me it wasn't...**

**Steve: *comparing 7 and 4 in her head***

**11:*walks out of his TARDIS***

**9: Well?**

**11: 8 was right; turns out Wolfbite will make certain animal traits show up for a bit**

**Steve: I declare a tie! What..? **

**8: Alright. So... What now?**

**4: Do we just wait? What could we possibly do to figure this out in the mean time?**

**8: *eyes widen* You! *looks at Manny* You were the Master! **

**4: That's right! *glares at Manny* You little...**

**5: If you caused this I swear...**

**Manny: What the hell are you talking about?!**

**Jeff:*turns back to Manny and starts to snarl again***

**10: Damnit and she was perfectly fine**

**8: Shut up, 10! You know nothing! **

**Steve: Oh yeah! That prick.**

**10:*rolls his eyes, but says nothing***

**Manny: What are you talking about?! Who is the Master?!**

**Jeff:*lunges at Manny and raises her arm to claw Manny in the face***

**8: *makes no attempt to stop Jeff***

**4: Goddamnit... *yanks Jeff off of Manny* **

**8: What? Why?!**

**4: Because no!**

**Steve: Soft tacos!**

**9: I don't think he knows who we're talking about**

**10: See if he has a fob watch**

**Jeff:*laughs like a maniac* I'm gonna gut you like a deer!**

**Manny: Okay, Psycho**

**8:*without thinking goes over to search Manny for a fob watch***

**4: *holding Jeff still* The Master was disguised as Manny last we checked.**

**Manny:*too busy keeping an eye on Jeff to make any wisecracks***

**Jeff:*laughing still* Kill, kill, kill you all**

**10:*staring at Jeff* I hope she isn't serious**

**8: I don't think she is... Where is it?! *glaring at Manny a couple inches away from his face* Where are you hiding it?!**

**Manny: Hiding what?! What are you talking about?!**

**8: The watch, you idiot! Don't play stupid!**

**4: Maybe he isn't...**

**Manny: I don't have a watch!**

**8: Don't be offended when I say I don't believe you.**

**Steve: How can he prove he doesn't have one?**

**Manny: Look! *empties out his pockets* No watch!**

**Jeff: I'm gonna steal all your stuff**

**Johnson: Like hell you are!**

**8: *crosses arms and glares at Manny but says nothing***

**6: *to Johnson* I'll steal your Goddamn life if you don't shut the hell up.**

**Jeff: I'm going to steal your soul!**

**Johnson:*looks at Jeff***

**Jeff: 4, do you know where my eyes are, I can't see them**

**4: Are you okay, Jeff?**

**8: *to Manny* What did you do?**

**Manny: What do you mean "What did I do"?**

**Jeff:*freaking out* I lost my eyes! I have no fucking eyes!**

**8: *turns attention to Jeff***

**Jeff:*reaching out at nothing* Can I have your eyes? Give me your fucking eyes!**

**8: Jeff, listen! *snaps fingers in front of Jeff's face* You have eyes. You're fine.**

**Jeff: What? *feels where he eyes would be* Yes!**

**9: What in the hell?**

**Steve: *to 9* What are you talking about?**

**9: What lead her to the conclusion that she had no eyes?**

**Jeff: I don't know what that was man... but I'm about to run right into that fucking truck *pointing at nothing***

**Steve: Oh... No clue. **

**8: Or maybe not. Maybe you'll just stay here and leave the truck alone.**

**Jeff:*to 8* But...**

**8: No buts. You could hurt yourself. Or the truck.**

**Jeff: I can't take it anymore... He's taunting us listen! *pointing at the ceiling***

**8: *looks at the ceiling* Who is?!**

**Jeff:*looks at the ceiling* Stop laughing at us you Solar Twit! And you Captain Blight! *pointing at 2* Are the ice cream cone ready? The crew, they're on the verge of mutiny... Ones turned into a parrot!**

**8: It's all in your head, Jeff. The crew is NOT on the verge of mutiny. **

**2: I am not part of this!**

**4: What is going on..?**

**Steve: Reality is on break, it might never come back.**

**Jeff:*shushes everyone* There a lion, he's on top of the TARDIS. Shh, don't say anything *staring at 6s TARDIS***

**8 and 6: *look at 6s TARDIS***

**8: *stays quiet***

**6: *face palm***

**Johnson: I don't see anything...**

**Jeff: Stupid parrot! What did I just tell you?! Don't repeat this!**

**6: *points to Johnson* No ones talking to you!**

**Jeff:*starts screaming for no apparent reason***

***everyone in the immediate vicinity jumps***

**Jeff:*breaks free of 4s hold and starts running in circles* He's in the house! He's in the house!**

**4: What?!**

**8: Who?**

**Jeff: I'm hidin' in the closet! *hiding by 8s TARDIS***

**9: Okay, does someone want to get her?**

**8: Yeah... *goes over to Jeff to try and calm her down***

**Jeff: He's stabbing me with a fork!**

**8: Who is, the lion?! Lions don't even have hands!**

**Jeff: I love him! He's a good man! Don't take him from me and the kids... he just... he just gets this way when he drinks. I love him so much... hey what are y'all kids doing? Mommy and Daddy are having a moment... go eat your mac 'n' cheese... I am on the phone**

**8: What? *staring at Jeff no clue where to start***

**Jeff:*quiet for a moment***

**8: Jeff? Hello…?**

**4: Maybe she'll stay like that.**

**Steve: You all know that won't happen.**

**Jeff:*starts petting 8s head with a shaky hand and saying in a creepy voice* Pretty… So pretty**

**8: O…kay?**

**9: Does she still see the lion?**

**Jeff: Nighttime… Daytime!**

**8: I don't think so. And I'm not about to ask.**

**Jeff:*looks at 6* I'm gonna find you later and wrestle you for dominance**

**6: You will not win.  
Jeff: Champion**

**8: Yep… Sure, champion, indeed.**

**Jeff:*looks at 8* You're pretty**

**10: Okay…**

**8: …Thanks.**

**Steve: Now kiss.**

**4: Steve, for Gods sake! … Not yet.**

**Jeff:*to Steve* Okay *grabs 8 and starts to kiss him***

**8:*muffled sounds of surprise***

**Steve: Well… I did NOT see that coming.**

**Manny:*glares at Jeff with hatred***

**Steve:*points at Manny* You stay right there, you fuck, or I will sick Scarfy on you.**

**4: That's not how this works Steve.**

**Jeff:*stops kissing 8 and leans against the TARDIS***

**Johnson: Did anyone else find that hot?**

**8: *standing there eyes wide* **

**Steve: *raises hand***

**4: Shameless...**

**Jeff: Let's do that again! *kisses 8 again***

**9: Okay, I think she needs to be separated from everyone else**

**Johnson: Why? She's not hurting anyone**

**Manny: Shut up Johnson!**

**Steve: Problem?**

**8: *totally okay with this***

**Manny:*glares at Jeff again***

**Jeff:*turns both her and 8 so 8's against the TARDIS***

**Steve: *smiley face***

**4: *also watching 8 and Jeff***

**6: Okay... Maybe we should separate them. **

**5: How do they breathe?**

**Manny: Yes we should**

**11:*to 5* Maybe it has to do with Jeff being half vampire**

***pretty much everyone is watching 8 and Jeff***

**6: ...Whose willing to try and separate them?**

**11: No nose goes! *touches his nose***

**10:*copies 11***

**4: *copies***

**Steve: *not paying attention***

**6: *face palms* I refuse to participate in this. I will do it.**

**Johnson: Good luck Fuzzy**

**6: *to Johnson* Shut up. *to Manny* You. Come here and help me. *grabs Jeff under the shoulders***

**8: *unaware that anything is happening***

**Manny:*smirks and walks over to 6, 8, and Jeff***

**Jeff:*feels someone grab her from under her shoulder and immediately sinks to the giggling and says an octave higher than usual* No, no! *trying to shield herself***

**9: ...**

**6: *pulls Jeff away from 8 ignoring what she said***

**8: *paying attention now* What are you doing?**

**Jeff:*starts singing* When I see my baby. What do I see? Poetry... Poetry in motion**

**10:*looks at Jeff with confusion***

**Manny:*still by 8***

**8 and 6: *confused look at Jeff***

**Jeff:*looks and sees Manny is by 8 and says in the tune of "Oh, my Darlin"* Manny Mason, Jimmy Johnson. Fucked with meee to many times. They hurt my boyfriend hurt the other, so I murdered them today**

**10: I don't know how to feel about this**

**Steve: That didn't even rhyme. Five of Ten.**

**Jeff: It doesn't matter! Where's my paintball gun?**

**4: We hid it. We didn't want you doing anything to incredibly stupid.**

**Jeff:*looks at 6* You are so cute**

**6: Yeah, whatever floats your boat.**

**Jeff: Can I buy you a drink?**

**10: Jeff?!**

**Steve: This would've been done a LONG time ago if there was a place to do that.**

**6: *says nothing***

**Jeff:*looks at 6 like she's done nothing***

**Manny:*moves closer to 8***

**6: I'm going to drop you now.**

**Jeff:*starts squirming, trying to get out of 6s grasp***

**Manny:*moves even closer to 8***

**6: *drops Jeff***

**8: *horribly oblivious***

**Steve: GATTACA!**

**Jeff:*hit the ground with a thud and quickly gets up runs out of the room***

**Manny:*reaches hand out to grope 8s ass***

**6: Where are you going?!**

**8: *squeaks and jumps away***

**Jeff: Avast!**

***screaming can be heard***

**Timmy: *from the other room* What the FUCK is going on?!**

**Jeff: Hold still so I can set you on fire!**

**Timmy: WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?!**

**4: Steve? Are you okay with leaving before anymore of them show up?**

**Steve: No! I wanna stay by 7 a little longer! Pweeaaase?**

**Jeff: Hold still or I will freeze you and then set you on fire!**

**Johnson: Someone stop her!**

**11:*upon hearing Timmy's voice clings to 5* No, let him burn!**

**Patrick: That. Doesn't make any sense. **

**6: *doesn't say anything just goes off to find Jeff***

**Jeff: Silence Peasant! Now hold still!**

**Timmy: NO! **

**6: Jeff! *grabs hold of her around her arms and chest***

**Jeff: No! They must be burnt!**

**6: Well, that's too bad. *starts dragging her back to the others***

**Jeff: Why not can't I burn them?!**

**6: Because of morals and all that. Now would you stop?**

**Jeff: No!**

**6: Well, why not?!**

**Steve: Because fuck you!**

**6: No one was talking to you, Steve!**

**Jeff: All I see is fire!**

**6: Think of something else then!**

**Jeff: I can't stop guys! I can't... oh shiny**

**6: *face palm* What is it now?**

**Jeff: There's something shiny *points somewhere in 8s general direction***

**8: *moving fob watch so it reflects the light***

**Steve: Look, 4! You're not the only one with ADD!**

**4: *glares at Steve***

**Jeff: Shiny! *trying to get out of 6s grasp for a different reason***

**Manny: ... I don't think ADD has anything to do with this**

**11: No one asked you**

**Steve: Clever girl...**

**9: How long before she discovers it's just the watch?**

**11: Given the condition of her Wolfbite I'd say very**

**6: Ah, fine! *let's go of Jeff***

**Steve: MURDEEEER!**

**Jeff:*lands on her feet and goes to where she last saw 8s watch***

**8: *makes the light move across the floor***

**4: At least she's not violent anymore.**

**Jeff:*pounces on the light***

**4: *laughs a bit at this***

**6: *to Jeff* What the hell are you doing?**

**Jeff:*at the light* HA! I got you!**

**Johnson: Being a lunatic**

**4: Jeff, lights have no sense of victory or defeat.**

**6: *starts sneaking over to Johnson***

**Jeff: It doesn't matter I got it! *hands are still over the light***

**Johnson:*oblivious to 6***

**4: *face palm* **

**8: *moves light***

**6: *pounces on Johnson from the side***

**Jeff: What? *pounces at the light again**

**Johnson: Jesus Christ!**

**4: I don't think you're seeing how this works, Jeff.**

**6: *quietly and coldly* No one can save you here.**

**Jeff:*shushes 4* You'll scare it**

**Johnson: Guys! Help!**

**4: *head in hands***

**Steve: NO.**

**6: *smiles evilly***

**Jeff: HA! You're mine!**

**Johnson: Fine, Timmy, Manny, help me!**

**Manny: No way man**

**Timmy: *refuses to enter room because of Jeff***

**Patrick: *walks in* Oh, sure. Don't bother asking me for help.**

**6: *punches Johnson in the Jaw***

**Johnson:*head hits the ground* I don't care who helps me, just help!**

**10:*hides by 11 and 5 when Patrick walked in***

**Patrick: *pries 6 of off Johnson***

**6: Let go of me! *claws at Patrick's arm***

**Jeff:*turns to Patrick and 6* Oh, violence! *tackles Patrick and 6***

**9: Damnit**

**4: I am not separating them this time.**

**6: I will end you BOTH! Get the hell off me!**

**Jeff: You shut the hell up! *pushes 6 off Patrick and claw at his chest***

**Johnson:*goes and tries to pull Jeff off of Patrick***

**Patrick: *grabs Jeff's arms and tries to push her off***

**6: *pulls Johnson away before he can even get to them* How about no. **

**Steve: I'd like to just take a minute to point out that you're both getting the shit kicked out of you by girls. **

**6: *to busy with Johnson to care or notice what Steve said***

**Jeff:*tries to bite Patrick's arms***

**11: Nope, nope *goes over and pulls Jeff away from Patrick* Someone distract her, please?**

**Patrick: Shut up!**

**8: Jeff! *thinks to self* If this doesn't work I'm gonna feel REALLY stupid. *waves light around* **

**Steve: Ha! No!**

**Jeff:*sees the light* You again! *breaks out of 11s grasp and begins to chase after the light***

**11: Nice work 8**

**8: *nods a thank you to 11***

**6: *continues to take all anger out on Johnson's face and torso***

**Johnson: Jesus! You still hit like a girl!**

**Jeff: I will catch you shiny thing!**

**4 and 8: *ignoring the fight and laughing a bit every time Jeff lunges for the light***

**10:*to Steve* I have a feeling you'll say we aren't going to stop this, but I still have to ask... Are we going to stop this?**

**Jeff:*continuing to lunge at the light* I shall capture you, you shiny little bastard!**

**Steve: If you really want to. Perhaps I can move on to watch something a little more interesting. *looks over at 7***

**6: Do you have any guilty conscience, you bastard?!**

**Johnson: You didn't seem to have a problem with me giving you head!**

**10:*to 9* Help me out, please?**

**9: Why do I have to do it?**

**10: Because 8 is busy distracting Jeff, now come one**

**9: Fine *goes over and pries 6 off of Johnson***

**6: It was forced, you fuckwit! *slaps him before he gets pried off* **

**Steve: *quietly* Have your selves a low down, dirty good time.**

**Johnson: With all that moaning I heard it was hard to tell**

**6: *stares at Johnson with pure and unbridled hatred before going back into his TARDIS***

**Steve: Oh, shit. Boy, you best shut your mouth before I come over there and choke you with your entrails.**

**4: He's not going to leave is he?**

**Steve: Probably not. Probably wants his old body back.**

**Jeff:*starting to get pissed off at the light* You fucker hold still!**

**Johnson: What the hell is he doing in that?**

**8: *to 9* Do you think I should let her catch it?**

**Steve: Staying away from your sorry ass.**

**9: No**

**8: *considers it and decides to make the light slow down imitating fatigue* **

**Steve: And I recommend staying away from the box. She probably won't like you.**

**Jeff:*acts like a cat ready to pounce***

**Johnson: She?**

**4: Yes, she! **

**Steve: Yep, don't ask.**

**Jeff:*leaps at the light***

**9:*moves 8s hand to move the light***

**Jeff:*face hits wall and falls down***

**Manny: How is it a she? It's not alive**

**8: *glares at 9 and goes over to Jeff* Are you okay?**

**4: *points at Manny* You know nothing!**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 for a moment with a confused expression***

**Johnson:*staring at 6s TARDIS***

**8: *raises eyebrow at Jeff but says nothing* **

**4: *staring at Johnson with a straight face* Don't. Even. Think about it.**

**Jeff:*hugs 8* I'm sorry I made Cain kill you Mom**

**Johnson: Don't think about what?**

**8: I beg your pardon? **

**Steve: It's not even yours. Why are you so protective.**

**4: Because it was once! **

**Steve: So? I wanna see what 6 does if he gets to close!**

**4: ...That would be interesting to see.**

**Jeff: I didn't mean to make Cain kill you, please don't hate me *puppy dog eyes are at full force***

**Johnson:*walks a little closer to 6s TARDIS***

**8: I don't hate you, Jeff. Why would I hate you?**

**6: *doesn't notice... Because he's in the TARDIS and to be honest I wouldn't notice either***

**Jeff:*sounds scared and upset* I made him kill you, Mom. It was my fault**

**Johnson:*continues on towards 6s TARDIS***

**8: *playing along* No, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. It was his decision. *no idea what he's doing***

**Steve: *to Johnson* I'm going to laugh like a mad scientist if he kicks you in the nuts!**

**4: *also to Johnson* Yeah, so will I.  
Jeff: But if I was born a vampire instead of a hybrid he wouldn't have had to kill you**

**Johnson:*ignoring Steve and 4***

**8: I have no idea what you're talking about. He was psychotic from the start. **

**Steve: ...Well, fuck you too.**

**Jeff:*getting frustrated and trying to understand what's going on***

**Johnson: Sorry, you're not my type**

**8: *waiting for a response* **

**Steve: I will come over there and cut you, bitch cakes.**

**Jeff:*starting to get worked up and can't form words***

**Johnson:*says nothing and knocks on the door to 6s TARDIS***

**8: *shushes Jeff* It's okay, you're fine.**

**6: *pokes head out of TARDIS then goes back in a soon as he sees who it is* What the hell do you want?**

**Jeff:*eyes water trying not to cry***

**Johnson: What are you doing in a small box?**

**8: *finally hugs Jeff back* It's okay...**

**6: Staying away from you. And it's not small!**

**Jeff:*starts to cry, hugs 8 and mutters apologies because she still thinks 8 is her mom right now***

**Johnson: It sure looks small**

**8: *says nothing and accepts this* **

**6: Well... Shut up.**

**Jeff:*clings onto 8***

**Johnson: No witty remarks? That's a shocker**

**8: *trying to calm Jeff down***

**6: Do you ever stop talking?**

**Jeff:*hugging 8 like he'll drift away if she let's go***

**Johnson: Not really**

**8: *continues to try and comfort Jeff***

**6: Maybe you should start then.**

**Jeff:*shoulders shake***

**Johnson: Or maybe not**

**8: *starts petting Jeff***

**6: Why the hell not?!**

**Jeff:*starts to calm down a bit***

**Johnson: What's the fun in that?**

**6: I swear to god if I hear one more word come out of your stupid mouth...**

**8: *continues to pet Jeff***

**Johnson: What are you gonna do?**

**Jeff:*moves as close as she can to 8 as possible without sitting on his lap***

**6: *bursts out of the TARDIS and tackles Johnson***

**Johnson:*rolls with tackle and gropes 6s ass while doing so***

**6: *doesn't notice this and continues to fight for the better position in the brawl***

**Steve: *goes and drags 7 over* You gotta see this shit, it's great.**

**7: Why?**

**Johnson:*doesn't care and continues to gropes 6 in various areas***

**Steve: Because you know I'm right.**

**6: *squeaks upon noticing this* You BITCH. *punches him in the nose* Bleed!**

**Johnson:*nose starts to bleed* Oh don't act like you're hating it**

**6: Shut your mouth! I will end you!**

**Johnson: I'd like to see you try!**

**6: *pulls him up by the collar* Do you really want to? *slams his head back down***

**9: Someone get him some Midol**

**10:*walks over* Okay, before this gets any worse *pries 6 off Johnson and drags him away***

**6: Let go of me I will kill him! *fighting 10 all the way***

**10: Yeah, as much as we all want that to happen we can't allow it for reasons I'm still unsure of**

**6: Goddamnit!**

**4: *staring at Johnson* You deserve every bit of this.**

**10: Okay, just go in your TARDIS and calm down for a bit**

**Johnson:*smirking* Totally worth it**

**6: *angrily sighs* Fine. *walks back to his TARDIS and before he goes back in says to Johnson* You. Stay the FUCK away.**

**10: We'll keep him away**

**Jeff:*has calmed down again and is lying against 8***

**6: *doesn't hear this***

**8: *accepts this***

**4: So... Does anyone feel like it's time to go yet?**

**Steve: I don't! *jumps onto 7 again***

**7: Yes, let's go**

**Jeff:*doesn't make any move to get off 8***

**Steve: *reluctantly climbs off of 7 then goes over to 4* Okay...**

**7:*enters his TARDIS and tries to leave, can be heard outside* What? **

***sparks going off***

**7:*walks out of his TARDIS again* She won't let me leave**

**Steve: *thinks to herself* YES. *says out loud* What? Why?**

**7: I don't know, I tried taking off and she had a fit about it**

**Steve: ... Awesome! **

**4: Maybe we won't be able to leave until we return to our normal state.**

**11: WHAT?! We're stuck with them *point to the Shit Lords* until we're back to normal?!**

**Manny: You say it as if it's a bad thing...**

**5: It is! **

**8: No guilty conscience. *glares at Manny while still holding Jeff***

**Manny: Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're angry?**

**Jeff:*decides that now would be the perfect time to start purring***

**8: *murder stare at Manny then decides its better to look away***

**Patrick: *to 10* So, what's with you? You haven't changed.**

**Timmy: *to 11* And you have...**

**5: *to Timmy* Hey. Piss off.**

**Manny:*smirks***

**10: We don't know**

**11:*looking for a weapon* Stay away from me!**

**Patrick: ...I'm not sure how to feel about this.**

**5: *slowly pushing Timmy away from 11* Stay away.**

**Patrick: *smirks* Maybe it's a good thing you stayed the way you are. Change isn't necessarily a good thing...**

**10: Just stay away from me**

**11:*hiding behind 10 til 5 comes back***

**Jeff:*senses that 8s mad about something and tries to calm him down***

**Patrick: I can't make that promise.**

**5: *successfully made Timmy stay away for now and went back to 11s side***

**8: I appreciate the effort...**

**10: I will kill you, stay away**

**11:*hides by 5***

**Jeff:*hugs 8 again***

**Patrick: I don't think you will. *takes a few steps away anyway***

**8: *hugs back***

**5: *protective stance by 11***

**10:*glares at Patrick***

**Patrick: What's the problem? You didn't seem to have an issue with me before.**

**Steve: I hate all of you shit guts.**

**10:*face turns a deep shade of red* Shut up!**

**Manny: The feeling's mutual**

**Patrick: Still looks like you don't have an issue with it. **

**Steve: At least 4s aggressor isn't here... **

**4: Why would you say that?**

**Steve: Shit.**

**10: You shut your whore mouth**

**Richard: Manny?! Johnson?! Timmy?! Patrick?! You guys here?!**

**Patrick: Only if you ask nicely. **

**5: Really?! **

**4: *panic mode* **

**Steve: Well shit... *gets closer to 7 pulling 4 along with her and says to 7* I promise no one will ever get you. Ever.**

**10:*death stare at Patrick***

**9: What is going on?**

**Jeff:*senses something is wrong and starts to growl***

**Patrick: *cocky stare back totally unconvinced that 10 could get violent***

**Steve: EVERYONE IS FUCKED. MAYBE LITERALLY. Or all the female ones of you...**

**4: Nonononononono...**

**Richard:*walks in and notices 4* Someone call 9-1-1, I think Heaven's missing an angel**

**10:*death glare holds***

**4: *hides behind Steve and 7* Stay away...**

**Steve: Shit on me. When will you fuckers stop coming?**

**Jeff:*sees that 4 is hiding behind 7 and Steve and sees Richard* MURDER! *goes to leap onto Richard***

**9: No, not this again**

**8: Jeff! Oh, why do I care? Go ahead.**

**4: *still behind Steve and 7* **

**Steve: *to 7* I know I can say one for you won't come. Because I won't let that happen. *glares at the sky* Writers...**

**Jeff:*puts herself between Richard and the others, still growling***

**Richard:*looks at Jeff like she's insane***

**9:*to Steve* Fourth wall!**

**Jeff:*tackles Richard and beats the ever living out of him***

**Steve: FUCK THE FOURTH WALL. ... Fine.**

**8: Maybe you should learn to stop appearing. Honestly, none of you was enough.**

**Jeff:*making Richard bleed and laughs like a maniac as she's drawing blood out of Richard***

**Manny:*staring at Jeff* You psycho bitch! *goes over and pulls Jeff off of Richard by pulling her hair***

**Jeff:*takes Manny to the ground and starts to beat him up too***

**Johnson:*to 8* Yeah, because we came here by choice!**

**8: *glares at Johnson telling him to shut up***

**Steve: Alright, you know what? Come with me, tall guy. *goes over to the fight***

**Jeff: Die bitch! *punching Manny in the face***

**Manny:*too busy getting beat up to say anything***

**10:*looks away from Patrick and follows Steve***

**Steve: OI! You will all sit down and shut the fuck up or me and tall guy, here, are gonna make you regret it.**

**Steve: And maybe 8 too.**

**Johnson: Out of pure curiosity what are Pinstripes and Forgetful going to do?**

**Jeff: Bleed bitch, bleed! BLEEED!**

**Steve: You wanna find out, motherfucker?**

**8: *manages to pry Jeff off of Manny and is trying to get her to calm down***

**Steve: *points to 10* I bet if he wanted to he'd slice you in half Darth Maul style. It was Darth Maul right...?**

**Johnson: Well, Pinstripes over there isn't known for being violent and Forgetful is busy with Psycho**

**Jeff:*blood covers her finger tips and starts to laugh like a whack job***

**Johnson:*looks at Jeff***

**8: You did good, Jeff. He deserved that. Namely for what he did to you. **

**Steve: I have decided that, perhaps, if we sleep, or the swapped people do at least, they will change back. You fuck faces will be sleeping out here. The others will be sleeping in their respective TARDISes, Jeff and I accompanying them.**

**Jeff:*has a crazy grin on her face***

**11:*shrugs* Worth a try I guess *doesn't move***

**8: Hear that Jeff? Maybe it's a good idea though... You might need some sleep. *concerned look at Jeff* **

**Steve: Okay. Now you just have to do it. And you. *looks at the previously mentioned fuck faces* I will be making sure you stay out here. *glares at them***

**Jeff: Okay *waits for 8 to start walking to the TARDIS***

**Johnson: Okay, sure**

**Steve: *to 7* You will stay here and you will help me. **

**8: *starts guiding Jeff to the proper TARDIS***

**Jeff:*lets this happen***

**9: I don't think so, Steve**

**Steve: Well, why the fuck not?**

**5: *to 11* You okay on your own, then?**

**9: 7 was changed and therefore he has to try out your theory**

**11:*unsure tone* I think**

**Steve: ...You fuck. Fine. You stay out here then you're the only other option other than 1, 2, or 3. **

**4: *has stopped panicking for a minute and says to Steve* I'll wait for you. *walks to his TARDIS***

**Steve: Okay, bye 4.**

**5: Well, you know where I am if you're not. *walks off***

**11:*makes a b-line for his TARDIS***

**3: Do you think we can't protect our future selves?**

**Johnson: You couldn't before...**

**9: Do we have to sick Jeff on you?**

**Steve: Need I remind you who ended up beating all of your asses? *to 3* And I never said that.**

**7:*uses this time to sneak into his TARDIS and lock the door***

**Steve: *crosses arms and stares at the shit guts***

**Johnson:*seeing if Manny and Richard are okay***

**Richard:*has fallen unconscious***

**Steve: All you deserve this.**

**1 and 2: *also making sure they don't do anything stupid***

**3, 9, and 10:*stand by Steve***

**Steve: 10. Go to your TARDIS. Actually none of you are in danger just go now. *walks off to 4s TARDIS***

**1 and 2: *walk off to respective TARDISes***

**3, 9, and 10:*do the same***

**-Next Day-**

**Jeff:*still sleeping and hugging 8***

**Steve: *decides it's better not to wake 4 up and goes out to check on the shit lords***

**3:*standing outside and glaring at the sleeping Shit Lords***

**Steve: Aw, they look so peaceful. *kicks one of them in the stomach* Wake the fuck up, bitch.**

**Johnson:*wakes up* What the fuck do you want?**

**Steve: I wanna know if you pulled any shit last night.**

**Johnson: I think you'd know if we did**

**Steve: *glares into his soul* You're lucky...**

**Johnson: Yeah, sure *turns away from Steve to go back to sleep***

**Steve: *decides to go kick Richard* Wake up.**

**Richard:*hisses in pain, but wakes up***

**Steve: I just wanted to let you know that I hate you. I hate you and everything you hold dear.**

**Richard: Then you must hate Scarfy**

**Steve: *kicks him harder* Don't you dare say that.**

**Richard:*grunts in pain* You said you hated everything I hold dear... Scarfy is very near and dear to my heart**

**Steve: Yeah, I doubt that you bitch.**

**Richard: Did you know that Scarfy's the only one who I ever took the time to jerk-off?**

**Steve: Sick. Fuck. I will kill you if you try any more shit with him.**

**Richard:*smirks, but says nothing***

**Steve: *kicks him in the kidney* Fucker.**

**Richard:*grunts in pain again***

**3: Do you think it worked?**

**Steve: I think it did.**

**11:*pokes head out of TARDIS, has yet to brush his hair and still looks like a girl***

**6: *comes out of the TARDIS same story as 11 and walks up to Steve* You. I hate you. So much.**

**Steve: What? Why? *thinks for a bit* Ooohhh... *smiles like an idiot at 6***

**6: Stop being happy.**

**9:*walks out of TARDIS***

***everyone slowly comes out of their TARDISes***

**Steve: Hi guys! How was your uninterrupted night?**

**10: Fine**

**7: Okay**

**Steve: *to 7* Just okay? No other news? 6 isn't okay.**

**6: Shut your filthy mouth.**

**9:*total dick this guy* 6, did something happen last night?**

**6: Not your problem 9.**

**9: If I'm stuck here I think it is**

**6: Trust me, it's not. I don't think you want to know.**

**11:*has yet to come out of his TARDIS***

**9: 11? Something you want to share?**

**11:*eyes watering and shakes his head* No**

**6: 9, if you push this I swear to god.**

**Steve: *to 7* Nothing? Really? Huh.**

**7: Nothing**

**9:*to 11* You sure?**

**11:*tears are falling down 11s face* I'm fine**

**6: 9, one more word. I swear...**

**5: *goes over to 11***

**9: Just making sure he's okay**

**11:*still inside his TARDIS***

**6: *murder stare at 9***

**4: *also still in his TARDIS* Steve! Come here.**

**Steve: Oh boy. *smiles and goes over to see what 4 needs***

**9: 11, why don't you come out here?**

**11:*quickly shakes his head***

**3: 11, is everything alright?**

**11:*says nothing***

**5: *concerned look at 11* You can tell me. If you don't trust them you can just tell me.**

**11:*whispers in 5s ear* Something happened**

**5: *quietly* Do you want to tell me what? **

**Steve: *comes back out with 4* Like a boss.**

**4: I can't believe that's what you use those for...**

**11:*quietly to 5, a bit panicked* I'm bleeding**

**5: *still quiet* What?! *looks him up and down* Where?**

**11:*looks by his nether region***

**5: *eye contact with 11* I'm not sure how to respond to this.**

**-inside 8s TARDIS-**

**Jeff:*still sleeping***

**8: *wakes up upon feeling a wetness and checks to see what it is... It was blood. Silently freaks out a bit trying to decide what the fuck to do***

**Jeff:*feels something is off and wakes up* 8? What's wrong?**

**8: *snaps attention to Jeff has no idea what to say* Uh... I...**

**Jeff:*smells the air and detects a scent she knows all too well* I see Mother Nature decided to give you something last night... no matter, come on *crawls out of bed***

**8: *also gets up and slowly follows Jeff***

**Jeff: Alright, first things first. Lets change out of those *gestures to 8s pants***

**8: *turns red and awkwardly removes pants***

**Jeff: You have to take your underwear off to, Hon *feels bad for 8***

**8: What?! *thinks about everything ever for a bit* Could you... turn around?**

**Jeff: Sure *turns around***

**8: *slowly obliges and says quietly* Okay... Now what?**

**Jeff:*still turned away* Well, first we'll have you quick take a shower to clean up and then I'll show you what you're suppose to use so this doesn't happen again**

**8: *follows Jeff***

**-Standing in front of the Bathroom-**

**Jeff:*still hasn't looked 8 yet* Alright, do you need any help or do you got this?**

**8: I think I got this part, thanks.**

**Jeff: Okay, call me if you need anything *leaves to go and throw 8s bottoms and the bed sheet into the wash***

***timey wimey noise***

**8: *cleaned up now* Okay... Now what.**

**Jeff:*knocks on door* 8, it's me, can I come in?**

**8: *covers self with nearest means of... That* If you must.**

**Jeff:*opens the door and walks in closing the door behind her, starts looking in the cupboards for something* Now, where did I put them?**

**8: Put what? Do I want to know?**

**Jeff:*still digging through the cupboards* Pads... or Tampons, though I really don't think you'd like them... We'll start with pads. I know put them somewhere**

**8: Well... Is there anything I can do to help?**

**Jeff:*finds what she's looking for* There you are *goes and sits over by 8***

**-outside-**

**Steve: Well, *to 11* now that your problems solved all we need to do now is wait for Jeff. And 8.**

**11:*standing by 5, hair is still damp***

**5: *pats 11s shoulder***

**Steve: *silent for a bit* I am SO bored. Where's 7?**

**7: Nope *hides by his TARDIS***

**Steve: You can't hide from me, you confusing person! *goes after him***

**4: *face palm***

**6: *standing there contemplating what he did to deserve this***

**7:*running away from Steve***

**9: I wonder what's taking Jeff and 8 so long?**

**Steve: *chasing 7 occasionally evilly laughing***

**4: *thinks about it for a bit* Maybe we don't want to know.**

**7:*continues to run***

**Johnson:*thinks about it for a bit too* Mmm...**

**6: *to Johnson* Keep it to yourself.**

**Johnson: Oh, trust me, I will *smiles***

**6: *if looks could kill Johnson would be dead***

***8s TARDIS door opens***

**Steve: *stops chasing 7 and turns all attention to 8s TARDIS***

**8: *slowly comes out of the TARDIS***

**7:*stops running for now and also watches***

**Jeff:*walks out after 8 with a baggy hoodie on, because why not***

**4: Interesting choice, Jeff. I don't hate it.**

**Jeff:*mood swing upon seeing Johnson and the other Shit Lords and snarls***

**Johnson: Hey! We haven't really done anything! Keep her on a leash or something!**

**8: *pulls Jeff back a bit***

**6: Why would you do that? I think we should let her attack them.**

**10: As much as I want that to happen, we don't know how Jeff is going to react when she ends up killing them, and don't pretend like you didn't know that that's what's going to happen if we let her**

**Jeff:*tries to lunge at Johnson upon hearing the comment about the leash***

**8: *holds Jeff back reluctantly***

**6: Fine. Only because I'd feel bad for Jeff... Can I attack them?**

**Johnson:*mimics squeezing 6s boobs***

**6: *to Johnson* Do you value your life?**

**Johnson: Look, it's not my fault that whoever did this to you gave you an awesome rack!**

**6: *covers chest and gives a death stare to Johnson***

**Johnson:*shrugs* It's true**

**6: *trying to kill Johnson with a stare***

**Jeff:*starts barking at Johnson***

**Johnson:*looks at 8* Can you control your dog? I don't feel like getting rabies today**

**11:*getting upset* Why are you so mean?!**

**5: Yes, what drives you to be the way you are?**

**8: *to Johnson* You keep your mouth shut about Jeff.**

**Johnson:*to 5 and 11* I was born this way**

**Jeff:*continues to bark at Johnson***

**11:*getting more upset for no reason* That's not a reason!**

**6: *to 5 and 11* Both of you stop talking to him.**

**11: Don't tell me what to do!**

**5: *puts hand on 11s shoulder* Don't let it get to you. **

**6: *looks at Johnson* And you. Shut up.**

**11:*simmers down a bit***

**Johnson: Then put a muzzle on her or shut her up... or I'll shut her up for you!**

**Jeff:*snapping her jaws at Johnson, trying to bite him***

**8: *pulls Jeff back some more***

**6: That is not what I said, bitch. Now be quiet or I'll shut your mouth for you.**

**Johnson:*cocky smile and eyebrow raised* And how do you plan on doing that? Unlike you I can play for both sides**

**Jeff:*starts gekkering at Johnson***

**6: *on the verge of attacking Johnson despite what happened last time***

**8: Jeff, just try and calm down.**

**Johnson:*waiting for an answer***

**Jeff:*just bares her teeth and growls***

**6: *cannot think of anything to say to Johnson which is quite surprising to be honest* **

**8: Thank you.**

**Manny:*had woken up a while ago* Maybe you should distract her again with that light**

**11: That won't work again; he'd have to use something else**

**Jeff:*snarling at Manny now***

**4: Why wouldn't it work?**

**Steve: Manny, if you don't shut up I'm gonna eat your parents. **

**6: *to Johnson* No witty remark from you either?**

**11: Distracting her with something will work, but it's the light itself that won't work. I was reading the rest of what the TARDIS had on Wolfbite and it had stated that besides her being violent to some people and flirtatious towards others, the fact that certain animal trait will show, as you can see, it also states that you can't repeat certain things with her after twenty-four hours such as distractions. She loses interest in them**

**9: What if you were to just use a laser pointer?**

**Manny:*to Steve* I don't have any parents**

**Johnson: Not now, maybe later**

**4: So... What about a feather on a string or something? **

**Steve: Well then I'll eat something you care about. **

**6: I've heard worse. *regrets saying that***

**11:*to 4 and 9* Those could work... do either of you have anything you suggest?**

**Manny: Only thing I care about is Forgetful...**

**Jeff:*starts snapping her jaws again***

**Johnson:*smirks***

**Steve: Well... Fuck you.**

**8: Does anyone have anything that could help? **

**6: *eye twitch***

**Manny:*has an "I win" smirk on his face***

**11:*looks at 4***

**Johnson:*says nothing***

**Steve: Wipe that grin off your face bitch.**

**4: ... I'll think of something. You're not using my scarf. **

**6: Ah, I'll deal with you later. *turns away***

**Manny:*just turns his attention to Jeff***

**11: I wasn't even going to ask**

**Johnson:*remains silent, but smirks***

**Jeff:*growling and barking at Manny***

**8: *to Manny* Look away!**

**4: You might now! *runs off to TARDIS* **

**Steve: *to Johnson* I need to start shit. And you suck so I think you're a good place.**

**Manny:*does as told for now***

**Johnson:*to Steve* Trust me, shit got started the minute Forgetful brought Old Yeller out here**

**Jeff:*continues what she's doing***

**8: *tries to drag Jeff's attention away from Manny***

**Steve: ...I like how no one cares that you call him Forgetful. Fucker.**

**Jeff:*for now ignoring 8 and is still in protect mode***

**9: Well we can't really argue with him on it now can we?**

**4: *comes back with a feather tied to some string* **

**Steve: I guess... But I can still hate him.**

**9: I don't care**

**Steve: Well, I do.**

**8: This is going to be a long day...**

**9:*to Steve* I never said you couldn't hate him**

**Jeff:*barking at Johnson for the "Old Yeller" thing***

**5: *to Jeff* If you keep doing that he'll probably feel as if he's winning.**

**4: *waves feather in front of Jeff's face***

**Steve: Fair enough.**

**Jeff:*notices the feather and starts batting at it like a cat would***

**9: That didn't take long**

**8: *slowly let's go of Jeff* **

**4: Excellent. *moves the feather away***

**Jeff:*simply follows after it***

**10:*smirks***

**4: *ends up leading Jeff into another room away from the Shit Lords* **

**8: *glares at Manny then follows Jeff***

**Johnson: What just happened?**

**10: They just saved your lives**

**6: Not from me though. *stares into Johnson's soul***

**Steve: Or me, dick hole.**

**Johnson: Well you aren't as stupid as her so...**

**3: Be happy that 8 can't hear you**

**Steve: You watch your fucking mouth!**

**Johnson: She got distracted by a light yesterday and now a feather... what the hell am I suppose to think?!**

**6: I'm not taking that as a compliment. **

**Steve: She's got some bug right now that doesn't concern you!**

**Manny: I'm gonna court martial their... vaginas... with my wiener**

**3: I will end your life if you touch either one of them!**

**Steve: Bitch, say that one more time! **

**6: *moves death stare to Manny* You will be next on my list if you don't stay away.**

**Johnson: Manny, shut up! We already have enough problems**

**Manny: Look, all I want is what is rightfully mine and if I need an attachment so be it!**

**11: YOU DON'T OWN HIM!**

**Steve: *to Manny* I will own you in a second, bitch, if you don't shut the fuck up!**

**Richard: Manny, if you say one more thing I will end you. Shut up**

**Manny:*says nothing***

**Steve: Good. Now STAY quiet. *staring at them with hate***

**Manny:*quietly, but enough so that Steve, 6, and 3 can hear him* I'm gonna do it though**

**3: That's it! *goes to beat the hell out of Manny***

**Timmy: THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS.**

**Steve: You better run you little shits, I'll cut you all open!**

**Manny:*starts running* Catch me if you can, old man!**

**3: Say that again! *chasing after Manny***

**6: *takes the opportunity to attack Johnson***

**Steve: *goes to maul Timmy***

**Timmy: No! NO! OFF!**

**5: *to 11* Should we take part?**

**11:*helps Steve beat up Timmy* **

**Johnson: Ah! *surprised***

**3:*tackles Manny to the ground and starts punching him* What did you say about me not catching you?**

**10: ...That escalated quickly**

**5: *jumps in and attacks Richard* **

**Steve: I hate everything about all of you!**

**6: And this is for calling me Fuzzy! *continues to beat the fuck out of Johnson***

**10:*to 1, 2, and 9* I don't suppose we're going to do anything about this are we?**

**9: Nope**

**Richard: What hell did I do to you?!**

**2: Don't think so.**

**1: They had it coming.**

**5: I don't think you could wrap your tiny brain around it!**

**10: Well, if you can't beat them, join them *tackles Patrick and starts beating the hell out of him***

**9:*to 10* Remember, his weak spot is his dick**

**Johnson:*punches 6 in the boob***

**2: *raises eyebrow at 9 but says nothing***

**Patrick: *instantly begins to fight back***

**6: Ah, FUCK! You bastard! *knees Johnson in the crotch***

**Johnson: FUCK! *goes to punch 6 in the boob again***

**10:*knees Patrick in the groin***

**9:*to 2* Don't judge me**

**6: *tackles and wraps hands around Johnson's throat before the feat is accomplished* NO!**

**Patrick: Ah! Of course you would! *punches 10 in the nose***

**10:*falls off of Patrick from the blow, but gets up and tackles him again punching him in the face***

**11:*kicking Timmy in the ribs***

**Johnson:*grabs 6s boobs***

**Jeff:*hears fighting and goes to check it out***

**Patrick: *does not stop fighting for anything***

**Timmy: *trying to get up* You kick like a bitch!**

**6: *squeaks and automatically goes to protect chest* **

**8: Jeff, wait! Come back!**

**Jeff:*sees the fighting* Bite each other's dicks off!**

**11: Oh I'm sorry here! *kick him harder***

**Johnson:*removes hands from 6s breasts and punches him in the jaw***

**10:*continuing to throw punches***

**Steve: *crawls out of the fight* Hi, Jeff.**

**Timmy: *manages to pull 11 to the ground***

**6: *falls off of Johnson upon impact***

**Patrick: *continues to fight back***

**Jeff:*pulls out her knife* Dive for the knife! *goes to throw it on the ground***

**11:*falls to the ground and hits his head, dazed for a few seconds***

**Johnson:*crawls over to 6 to continue to punch him***

**10:*punches Patrick in the nose as hard as he can***

**Steve: Die shit bags!**

**Timmy: *pins 11* **

**5: *sees this* No you don't! *tackles Timmy off of 11 leaving Richard***

**6: *claws at Johnson in attempt to keep him away***

**Patrick: *nose starts to bleed* You fuck! *punches 10 in the gut***

**Jeff:*to 5* FINISH HIM!**

**Johnson: You claw like a bitch!**

**10:*wind is knocked out of him for a moment***

**5: *distracted by Jeff***

**6: *scoots away a bit of fear showing* **

**Patrick: *takes opportunity to tackle and pin 10***

**Johnson: Aw, is someone scared? *moves closer***

**10:*trying to buck Patrick off him***

**6: Stay the hell away! *kicks at Johnson***

**Patrick: *willingly gets off of 10***

**Johnson:*grabs one of 6s legs***

**11: Hey! *runs over and jumps on top of Johnson***

**Johnson: Get the hell off me, runt! *grabs 11 and easily throws him aside***

**6: *panics a bit then gets angry again and tries to kick Johnson in the face***

**5: *sees Johnson do this and goes to help 11 first... No offense 6***

**10:*gets up and tackles Patrick again punching him in the gut***

**Johnson:*grabs 6s foot again* Nice try Fuzzy**

**11:*quickly gets up to jump on Johnson again***

**Jeff:*just watching***

**Patrick: *grunts in pain and does the same to 10***

**6: *kicks at Johnson with other foot***

**5: *doesn't try to stop 11***

**10:*grunts in pain and doubles over***

**Johnson:*grabs the other foot***

**11:*jumps on Johnson back again***

**Johnson:*goes to throw 11 off him again***

**Patrick: *takes opportunity to knee 10 in the face* **

**5: *also jumps on Johnson***

**10:*head hits the side on impact***

**Jeff: Hey! *runs over and tackles Patrick and starts to punch him in the face***

**Johnson:*trying to get 11 and 5 off him***

**Patrick: Shit! *fights back against Jeff***

**Timmy: *pulls 11 off of Johnson stands him up and punches him in the jaw***

**Jeff:*clawing and punching Patrick***

**11:*yelps in pain and falls to the ground***

**Patrick: *doing everything to just keep Jeff's hands and arms away from him***

**8: *given up at this point and just watching***

**5: *automatically gets off of Johnson to help 11***

**Jeff:*continues what she's doing***

**11:*gets up and tackles Timmy and starts to punch him in the torso***

**10:*helps Jeff with Patrick***

**Patrick: *can really only continue what he's doing***

**Timmy: *kicks 11 off of him***

**6: *gone back to attacking Johnson's face and neck***

**Jeff: LIE DOWN AND DIE! *pounding her fists onto his torso***

**11:*yelps again and gets dazed***

**Johnson:*moves hands to grope 6 again***

**Timmy: *takes opportunity to go help Patrick***

**5: *helps hold 11 up and decides to try and lead him out of the fight***

**6: *gives up and curls up in a ball to protect himself***

**Jeff: Nope! *runs and spears Timmy and starts to claw him in the face***

**11:*falls out of his stupor and sees 6 needs help* You bastard get away from him! *jumps on Johnson and starts to strangle him***

**Johnson:*choking noises***

**Timmy: *clawing Jeff back***

**6: *backs away as quickly as possible***

**Steve: *to the nearest* Welp, probably time to wrap this up now, Hm?**

**9: Probably**

**Jeff: I WILL MURDER YOU! *screams and continues to claw Timmy***

**Johnson:*stood up and is slamming 11 into a wall***

**11:*trying to hang on***

**Steve: *jumps in and pulls Timmy away from Jeff***

**4 and 8: *pull Jeff away***

**5: *turns Johnson to face him and punches him in the eye***

**Jeff: MURDER!**

**Johnson:*falls back and lands on top of 11***

**11:*yelps and tries to push Johnson off of him***

**5: *pulls Johnson off of 11***

**11:*gets out from under Johnson before trying to attack Johnson again***

**Jeff:*snarling again***

**4: *let's go of Jeff and pulls 11 away from Johnson***

**5: *gets the hint and stops beating Johnson***

**11:*thrashing, trying to get out of 4s grasp***

**Jeff:*just snarls***

**9:*goes over and drags 10 away from Patrick***

**10: LET ME KILL HIM!**

**4: I will tie you up again, 11.**

**Patrick: *backs a few steps away from 10 baring teeth***

**11:*doesn't care and continues what his doing***

**10:*trying in vain to hit Patrick again***

**9: 2, can you or 1 help me out here?!**

**2: *automatically goes to help 9***

**4: *drags 11 back several feet***

**10: Let me go! **

**11: No! I'm not done kicking your ass!**

**Johnson: I've got all day, half pint!**

**11:*thrashes even more due to the comment***

**2: Not letting you go, 10! **

**6: *sneaks up on Johnson kicks him in the groin* Stay down!**

**10:*trying to shake 2 and 9 off him***

**Johnson:*eyes widen, falls to ground***

**6: You deserve every bad thing that happens to you! *kicks him in the gut* **

**Steve: *let's go of Timmy and pulls 6 away from Johnson***

**6: Let me go! I'll kill that bastard!**

**Steve: Not gonna happen.**

**Johnson:*grunts in pain***

**11:*to Johnson* I will tear your insides out!**

**10: I am going to kill you!**

**Jeff:*barking***

**Steve: Jesus Christ... Okay, everyone. Out. You. *looks at the shit lords* Stay here or I will maul you. *forces 6 out of room***

**9:*with 2's help drags 10 out of the room***

**11: Not until I've murdered him!**

**10: What he said!**

**Jeff:*continues to do what she's doing***

**8: *follows Steve towing Jeff along***

**Jeff:*doesn't try to stop 8, but continues to bark***

**5: *to 11* You can do that later. For now we follow them. Besides, you don't even know how yet.**

**11:*to 5* I'm gonna strangle him!**

**5: Well, you can do that later. Trust me when I say he won't go anywhere.**

**11: Fine**

**5: *guides 11 to the safe room***

**Steve: *goes back into the other room* Everyone that isn't one of them. *points to shit lords* Come into this room.**

**1: *goes into safe room without saying anything* **

**3:*punches Manny in the face one more time* If you touch 8 or Jeff at all, I will not stop next time! *gets up and goes to safe room***

**Steve: 7? You need to come as well. **

**7:*quickly leaves and goes into the safe room***

**Jeff:*still agitated***

**Steve: *to 7* I'll be coming for you later. *to the shit lords* Y'all fuckers are staying in here and I'm locking the doors. Good day. *leaves and locks door behind her***

**10:*still pissed off and is yelling death threats***

**Jeff:*still barking***

**7: I think it'd be in our best interest if everyone calmed down**

**Steve: *to 10* They probably can't hear you...**

**8: *to Jeff* They're gone now, the fighting stopped. Calm down.**

**10:*to Steve* I... Don't... Care!**

**Jeff:*calms down a bit, but has that low pitched growl dogs have when they're about to bark***

**Steve: I can understand why. They're kind of assholes. **

**8: Getting better...**

**6: Kind of?!**

**10: There's no kind of!**

**Jeff:*stops growling, but glares at the door with pure hatred***

**Steve: Okay, fair enough. There is no kind of. But for now we should just calm down and hope they don't go near the TARDISes.**

**8: *let's go of Jeff***

**Jeff:*debating whether or not she should charge at the door***

**10: Fine**

**9:*let's go of 10***

**8: *ready to stop Jeff if she tries***

**2: *backs away from 10* **

**Steve: Alright... We're getting there.**

**Jeff:*measuring up the door to know where to hit***

**10:*goes and sits down***

**11:*pouting***

**8: Jeff, what are you doing?**

**5: *goes and stands next to 11***

**Steve: Don't think I don't see you woman.**

**Jeff:*charges at door and rams her shoulder into door***

**-Other side of door-**

**Johnson: What the fuck was that?!**

**Timmy: I'd rather not know... **

**-back over here-**

**8: *goes to hold back Jeff again***

**Jeff:*tenses up when she feels someone grab her***

**8: Calm down, Jeff. They won't try anything when we're in here.**

**Jeff:*remains tense***

**8: *continues to try to calm Jeff down* **

**Steve: Alright... So, ladies and gentlemen, anyone have any ideas of stuff to do until the fuckwits fall asleep?**

**10: We can talk about what we've been up to since we last met**

**Jeff:*kind of panicking a bit*  
Steve: I saw dinosaurs. ...Like that? **

**8: *notices this* What's wrong?**

**10: Yeah, something along those lines**

**Jeff:*clings to 8 and starts to hyperventilate***

**Steve: I see... Well... I went to my home planet. It was interesting. I guess...**

**8: What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me.**

**Jeff:*panicking* Small space... can't breathe! *starts shaking***

**10: That sounds like fun**

**8: *looks around* What are you talking about? Small space? **

**Steve: Kinda... I wasn't sure what to expect.**

**Jeff: Enclosed space... walls closing in! *small whine passes Jeff's lips***

**10: Did they know about Jeff? The way she talked about the planets there, she seemed to get around a lot**

**Steve: I didn't ask... *to 4* We should go back and ask.**

**8: Would it help if we went to the TARDIS?**

**Jeff:*nods head quickly hiding her face in 8s shoulder* I'll be good I promise**

**8: Okay. *to Steve* I'm taking Jeff to the TARDIS with or without your permission! **

**Steve: 'Kay!**

**8: *leads Jeff out of the room***

**10:*to Steve* She going to be okay?**

**Steve: Probably. She's with 8, I'm sure they'll be fine...**

**3:*watching from the doorway to make the Shit Lords stay away from Jeff and 8***

**4: I would be worried to be honest. Out there with those... People... **

**Steve: They're going into the TARDIS they'll be fine!**

**-Inside 8s TARDIS-**

**Jeff:*still shaking, but has calmed down a considerable amount***

**8: Feeling better now?**

**Jeff:*nods her head, but has yet to look up at 8***

**8: *silent for a bit* Did I do something wrong?**

**Jeff:*shakes her head***

**8: Well... Do you just need to be left alone for a bit?**

**Jeff:*clings tighter to 8* No! Please don't go**

**-Outside 8's TARDIS-**

**Manny:*walks to the door***

**Timmy: *sees this like an observant boss but decides to say nothing***

**-back in-**

**8: Okay. I'll stay here. If that's what you really want,**

**Jeff: I do**

**Manny:*manages to sneak inside the TARDIS and grabs Jeff***

**Jeff:*yelp of surprise***

**Manny:*to 8* One move out of you and Psycho gets it! *holds silver knife to her throat***

**Jeff:*trying not to scream as the knife burns her skin***

**8: *makes no attempts to move but glares at Manny with hatred* Let her go.**

**Manny: Not happening**

**Jeff:*silently crying***

**8: Why not?**

**Manny:*still holding knife near Jeff's throat* You see, all this time I've been trying to find out how to get to your heart... and this one here *shakes Jeff a bit* kept interfering, but then I realized something... and that was both of you were meant to be mine**

**Jeff:*terrified look***

**8: *looks at Manny with pure hatred* Don't you dare even think about touching her!**

**Manny:*laughs* You see? I've tried to separate you two, but it never worked. So here's what's going to happen *increases grip on Jeff* we're going to go to your room and you're going to strip down nothing... the both of you**

**Jeff:*whimpers***

**8: *says nothing desperately trying to think of something to do***

**Manny: Get moving. Unless you want something to happen to Psycho *presses knife to Jeff's throat again***

**Jeff:*hitch pitched whine***

**8: *gives Manny a murder stare before turning around and slowly leading the way***

**Manny: Excellent *moves forward, Jeff in front of him***

**Jeff:*says nothing***

**-At the bedroom-**

**8: *standing outside of it next to the door frame***

**Manny: Get in**

**8: *slowly walks into bedroom looking back occasionally to make sure Manny didn't do anything stupid***

**Manny:*walks into the room with Jeff and takes out a set of handcuffs and cuffs Jeff to the doorknob, turns to face 8* Strip**

**8: What?! No! *stares at Manny with pure hatred***

**Manny:*places knife by Jeff's heart* Do it or she dies!**

**8: *look of horror for a moment before he continues to look at Manny with hate and slowly begins to remove clothes***

**Manny: Good, *turns to Jeff* now for you. *cuts the shoulders of Jeff's shirt and removes it***

**Jeff:*tenses***

**8: *covers self as much as possible and yells at Manny* What the hell are you doing?!**

**Manny:*backs away from Jeff for now and walks up to 8* I said that both of you were going to be mine *smiles before throwing 8 onto the bed***

**Jeff: No!**

**8: *backs away as much as possible***

**Manny:*quickly strips down as well and grabs 8 and fiercely kisses him***

**Jeff:*trying to escape the cuffs***

**8: *tries to twist away***

**Manny:*says into 8s ear* If you don't hold still I'll do far worse to Psycho**

**8: *ceases all movement and looks at Manny with fear***

**Manny:*knows he has 8 right where he wants him* That's what I thought *kisses 8 again***

**8: *shaking but making no objections***

**Manny:*pulls away to look at 8 for a minute* Good girl *kisses him again***

**8: *hearts beating wildly and thinks about trying to escape***

**Jeff:*fighting against the cuffs***

**Manny:*feels 8s left heart because he thinks 8 has only one* Someone's excited**

**8: *small whimper escapes his mouth***

**Manny:*shushes him***

**Jeff: Get the hell away from him! *fighting the cuffs still***

**8: *closes eyes tight and says quietly* Just do it already.**

**Manny:*smiles* Spread 'em**

**8: *automatically presses legs together***

**Manny: Spread 'em or Psycho and I are going to have some fun**

**8: *relaxes legs and opens them a bit closing eyes and looking away***

**Manny:*takes 8s legs and places them on his hip and enters him***

**8: *gasps upon sensation of entering***

**Manny: Feels good, doesn't it? It's going to get better *slowly starts to go in and out of 8***

**Jeff:*new anger ignites***

**8: *whimpers a bit refuses to even look at either of the people in the room***

**Jeff:*continues to fight***

**Manny:*picks up the pace***

**8: *shaking a bit more violently now***

**Manny:*continues what he's doing***

**8: *still trying to think of a way to get out of this***

**Manny:*hand travels down to one of 8s breasts***

**8: *impulsively goes to push Manny's hand away***

**Manny:*grabs 8s hand* Are you forgetting what will happen to Psycho, Forgetful?**

**8: *looks at Manny and moves hand back***

**Manny:*hand goes back to 8s breast***

**Jeff:*wrists are bleeding from fighting against the cuffs***

**8: *tries controlling hearts beat***

**Manny:*thrust into 8 a few more times before finishing***

**8: *finishes as Manny does and lies limp***

**Manny:*pants for a few seconds before grabbing a set of padded handcuffs and cuffing one of 8s hands to the bed* Now for some more fun *gets up and walks to Jeff with the knife in hand***

**Jeff:*looks and sees Manny walking up to her* Get the hell away from me!**

**8: *turns all focus to Manny and Jeff* What the hell are you doing?!**

**Manny:*looks at 8* You didn't honestly think I was going to leave Psycho alone did you?**

**Jeff:*fighting handcuffs again and screaming in pain***

**8: You bastard! *pulling at the cuffs***

**Manny:*smiles and laughs* Let's deal with Psycho for now, hm?**

**Jeff: Stay away from me!**

**Manny:*gets closer to Jeff and cuts the straps of her bra and takes off her pants and underwear***

**Jeff: Nononononononono! NO!**

**Manny: Oh, but yes *starts to kiss Jeff while he straddles her***

**8: Dirty little... *turns attention to cuffs and begins to try and get out of them***

**Jeff:*muffled noises of protest***

**Manny: You'll learn to love it *grabs Jeff's boob***

**Jeff:*bites Manny in the face***

**Manny:*yells in pain* Ah! You bitch! *slaps her across the face***

**8: *still trying to find any way out of the cuffs***

**Manny: Fucking hit me again, bitch! *punches Jeff across the face***

**Jeff:*grunts in pain***

**Manny:*grabs both of Jeff breasts***

**Jeff:*starts crying***

**Manny: So you don't like it when I touch you hm? *hands travel near Jeff's ass***

**8: *finds surprise lock pick and begins to work at the cuffs***

**Jeff:*whimpers***

**8: *successfully unlocks cuffs and lets out a small victory cry before covering his mouth***

**Manny:*doesn't think it's a victory cry, more as to a cry of desperation and continues to touch Jeff***

**Jeff:*eyes are shut and trying to curl in on herself***

**8: *pounces on Manny from behind* You better have a sense of regret!**

**Manny: I regret nothing!**

**Jeff:*paralyzed in fear***

**8: Well, that's unfortunate. *attacks Manny's face and neck area***

**Manny:*yells in pain***

**8: This is what you get! You twisted bastard! *kicks Manny between the legs***

**Manny:*yells in pain in a high pitched voice and falls to the ground***

**8: Suck it! Bitch! *begins to uncuff Jeff***

**Jeff:*shaking and whimpering***

**8: Calm down, Jeff. It could've been worse. *cuffs off now***

**Jeff:*hugging herself and covering her self up as best she can***

**8: Let's get you dressed. *kicks Manny in the gut and goes to find his and Jeff's clothes***

**Jeff:*stays where she is***

**8: *manages to find what Jeff needs as well as his own clothes and hands Jeff hers***

**Jeff:*grabs her clothes and quickly gets dressed before searching for a really big hoodie***

**8: *gets dressed as well***

**Jeff:*finds a large hoodie and goes to search for something to stab Manny with***

**8: *does nothing to stop Jeff yet not sure if he actually should***

**Jeff:*comes back with an axe and cuts off Manny's hands***

**Manny:*screams in agony***

**Jeff:*raises axe to split Manny's dick***

**8: *decides to stop this before Jeff does something she'll regret* Jeff, stop! Where did you even find that?! *holds her back***

**Jeff:*trembling and still clutching the axe, but it soon disappears***

**8: Oh... Well, that explains it. *moves Jeff out of the room leaving Manny behind* Now there's going to be human blood all over my TARDIS...**

**Jeff:*tenses* I'll be good I promise. *quietly* Please don't hurt me**

**8: I'm not going to hurt you. Why do you keep thinking that?**

**Jeff: It's a circle**

**8: What do you mean?**

**-By our other protagonists-**

**11: They should be asleep by now, right?**

**Steve: I don't know I haven't been watching the time.**

**7:*looks at his watch* We came in here at 10:00, and it's 10:30 now, so probably not**

**Steve: Shit, really? 10:30? I'd be asleep... I love sleep. ...Boop. *pokes 7s breast***

**7:*covers chest* Don't do that**

**Steve: Why noooot? They're so soft!**

**4: Should we wait another half hour?**

**9:It'd be a good idea**

**7: 4!**

**4: What? **

**Steve: *grins at 7* ...Hi.**

**7: No, no. Stay away *points umbrella at Steve***

**Steve: You're just delaying the inevitable. At least I'm not trying to get in your pants. Damn.**

**7: I don't feel like getting groped at!**

**Steve: But... But... Why not?**

**Timmy: *knocks on door four times***

**10:*jumps and looks at the door* Whose there?**

**Timmy: *sighs* One of the Shit Lords... Just listen, this might be important.**

**Steve: No, now fuck off.**

**10: What could you possible have to say that's so important?**

**Timmy: Manny followed Forgetful and Jeff into Forgetful's box thing. Just thought you oughtta know. *walks off***

**3: WHAT?! *starts walking over to the door***

**Steve: ...Wait. What if he's trying to get at us? ...Actually, fuck it let's go. Come on, 4!**

**4: *gets up and follows without a second thought***

**3:*opens the door and marches over to 8s TARDIS***

**Timmy:*stands and thinks to himself* Manny's fucked...**

**Steve:*goes up to 8s TARDIS 4 in tow* Please work... LEEEROOY JENKINS. *kicks door open***

**3:*walks into 8s TARDIS* 8? Jeff?**

**8:*turns attention to the voice and walks towards it* 3? How did you get in here?**

**Jeff:*doesn't move***

**3: Steve managed to kick the door in... where's Jeff?**

**8: Over here. *leads the way to Jeff* And there MIGHT be a dead body in here...**

**3: I'm sorry, what?**

**Jeff:*kneeling on the floor and staring blankly at the ground***

**8: *ignores 3s last question* Here's Jeff.**

**Steve: I smell blood.**

**4: Why do I have a feeling something awful happened?**

**3:*kneels by Jeff and looks at 8* Is she okay?**

**Manny:*from the room* That bitch cut off my hands!**

**8: That is the question isn't it?*to Manny* How are you still conscious?! **

**Steve: Really?! Can I see?**

**Jeff:*still silent and motionless***

**Manny: I don't know! *to Steve* No!**

**3: Have you tried talking to her?**

**8: *to 3* Of course I have.**

**Steve: *to Manny* Well... To bad. Come on, 4. Let's get something to help him so we can look at his hand! *runs off***

**4: *no argument***

**Jeff:*shakes a bit***

**3:*to 8* Are you alright?**

**8: *quick answer* Yeah, fine. *turns attention back to Jeff***

**Jeff:*says nothing, but tears start to fall down her face again***

**8: *kneels down and hugs Jeff***

**Jeff:*doesn't move***

**8: *rests chin on Jeff's head* **

**Steve: 3, come here! This is awesome!**

**4: Good lord, if any of this blood gets on my scarf...**

**Manny: I am not an amusement attraction!**

**3: Elmer McCurdy was used in several attractions after his death in 1911 until he was buried with two cubic yards of cement**

**Jeff:*hugging herself and 8s arm***

**Steve: ...Good to know. Ever meet him?**

**8: *pets Jeff's back trying to calm her down***

**3: Elmer McCurdy? No, he was a train robber in the 1900's, heard about him**

**Jeff:*tries not to tense up***

**Steve: Oh... Okay then.**

**8: It could have been worse... At least you chopped his hand off.**

**Jeff:*still says nothing***

**Manny:*to 8* Psycho cut off both my hands!**

**3:*to 8* What happened?**

**8: *to 3* ...Things.**

**3: And given how she's acting right now I can only assume it wasn't good**

**8: It wasn't. **

**Steve: Let's patch you up regardless. 4, please help me drag him away.**

**4: Of course. *picks up Manny's legs***

**Steve: *grabs Manny's wrists***

**4 and Steve: *somehow manage to evade 3 with timey wimey magic most likely***

**Jeff:*hugging herself tighter***

**3: I'm going to kill him**

**8: Maybe he'll bleed out...**

**3: Hopefully**

**Jeff:*trying to calm down, but is failing epically***

**8: *to Jeff* Maybe you should try and sleep?**

**Jeff:*shakes her head quickly, fear is in her eyes***

**8: Okay, if you want. Just... Deep breaths?**

**Jeff:*tries to mimic 8s breathing***

**8: *makes breathing a bit louder***

**Jeff:*breathes like 8 and starts to lower her head near his hearts again***

**8: *hugs Jeff a little closer***

**10:*pokes head in***

**9:*just walks in like a dick* Is everything alright?**

**Jeff:*trying to ignore 9***

**1 and 2: *decide to stay outside and wait for an 'ok' like gentlemen... Fuck yea***

**Steve: *to 9* No. Look at this shitbag. *points to Manny***

**9: What the hell happened?**

**10:*stays outside with 1 and 2 having a bad feeling about entering***

**Steve: His hands are gone.**

**4: Jeff lopped them off.**

**9:*looks at Jeff and her current state and then looks at Manny***

**Manny: He's got a fucking psychopath**

**4: I don't blame her but then we have no idea what you did.**

**Manny:*smiles darkly* Oh I can tell you**

**Jeff:*starts to panic a bit upon hearing Manny so close***

**4: I'm not sure I want to know...**

**Steve: I do. I wanna know how bad you need to be ended.**

**Manny:*laughs at this* Oh Forgetful, Psycho, and I had some fun... until they decided to ruin it that is**

**Jeff:*panicking a bit again, desperately hugging 8***

**Steve: More than ruined it by the looks of it. I can't stop staring at where your hands used to be.**

**8: What's wrong? You were doing so good a minute ago.**

**Manny: I can still feel them... as well as other things**

**Jeff:*whispers quietly to 8* He's here *shaking increases***

**Steve: *raises eyebrow at Manny* Yeah...**

**8: Who is? Manny? He's been here.**

**Manny: Yeah**

**Jeff:*panicking again* No! *shakes her head***

**Steve: *looks between Manny and the direction Jeff is in***

**8: *confused* Who?**

**Jeff:*still freaking out* Why is he here? I cut off his hands *whimpers again***

**8: Oh... Because they didn't bring him out yet.**

**Jeff:*emits a small whine, trying to hide herself***

**9:*looking at Manny***

**Steve: *to 4 and 9* Let's get him out of here... And dump him out that window***

**9: Good idea**

**Steve: Alright... You two grab him I'll lead the way. *opens door of TARDIS***

**4: *grabs Manny's legs again***

**Manny: I'm not getting thrown out a window**

**9:*takes Manny's arms* No one cares if you're alive or dead at this point**

**Steve: Bitch. You're getting thrown out the window. *opens said window* Okay, it's only a few feet...**

**3: How many? Will he live if we drop him?**

**9:*looks at 3***

**Steve: Eh. Probably. But he won't be able to get back up here and it might break some bones.**

**3: Good, maybe then he'll learn**

**9: I don't know if I should be concerned or not**

**Steve: Yep. Alright, toss him. **

**4: *turns Manny's feet to lead him to the window feet first***

**9: Alright let's do this**

**Manny: Put me down!**

**9: Not happening**

**Steve: Shh... Your comrades are asleep.**

**4: * motions to 9 to cover Manny's mouth***

**9:*does so***

**4: *let's go of Manny's feet when they are out the window***

**9:*just pushes the rest of Manny's body outside***

**Manny:*screams all the way down***

**Richard:*wakes up* What the hell?**

**Steve: *walks up to Richard and puts a finger over his mouth* Shh... Don't worry about it. Go to sleep. *to 4* Tell the rest of you it's probably safe to sneak to your TARDISes.**

**4: *nods and does so***

**Richard:*too tired to care right now and does as told***

**4: *as soon as everyone has the message takes Steve back to his TARDIS so she doesn't have a chance to mess with 7***

**Steve: *says nothing just to make sure the fuck asses stay asleep***

***everyone goes back into their respective TARDISes***

**-8s TARDIS-**

**Jeff:*has calmed a bit since Manny left, but has yet to stop shaking***

**3:*quietly to 8* What happened to her?**

**8: I don't think it's my job to tell you. ...As much as I would love to.**

**3:*nods his head in understanding* Given he was in your room, I'm guessing that sleeping there is out of the question?**

**Jeff:*tenses up a bit and clings to 8 a bit tighter***

**8: Yeah... *accepts Jeff doing this* Basically the polar opposite.**

**3: Maybe now would be a good time to try and get some sleep?**

**Jeff:*says nothing***

**8: *to Jeff* No objection?**

**Jeff:*remains silent, but hides her face in his shoulder***

**8: Very well. *gets up grabs a blanket and wraps it around Jeff then goes back to where he was***

**Jeff:*worried when 8 leaves her, but settles down when he comes back and hugs him***

**3: That went a little better than expected**

**8: Yes. Yes, it did. *rests chin on Jeff's head* Will you be staying in here tonight?**

**3: If you're both alright with me staying I will**

**Jeff:*doesn't care at the moment and starts to nod off***

**8: I'm fine by it. I see no objection from Jeff. *doesn't want to disturb Jeff***

**3: Alright, you two go head and sleep. I'll keep watch**

**Jeff:*asleep***

**8: Sounds good. Thank you. *carries Jeff to a bed attempting not to wake her***

**Jeff:*stirs a bit* Hm?**

**8: Shh, don't worry Jeff. Just going to bed.**

**Jeff:*nods her head and rests it on 8s shoulder***

**8: *places her in bed and then goes off and goes to sleep as well* **

**Jeff:*unconsciously moves closer to 8***

**-Early Next Morning-**

**Johnson:*sneaks into 6s TARDIS, locking the door, and is amazed at the fact that it's bigger on the inside* Holy shit**

**6: *still passed out head resting in the console***

**Johnson:*still staring in awe* Seriously, what in the hell? It's bigger on the inside**

**6: *stirs and grumbles at the noise* I don't care what time it is. This is a time machine, now let me sleep.**

**Johnson:*looks at 6* This is a time machine?**

**6: *snaps awake* What? How did you get in here?!**

**Johnson: Door was unlocked, you should really fix that**

**6: *glares at Johnson and says nothing***

**Johnson: Well, it's true  
6: I'm not responding to that... Get out.**

**Johnson: Not happening**

**6: Why not? I am NOT taking you as a companion. You should stay on Earth. Where you belong.**

**Johnson: Don't ask stupid questions, you should already know why I'm not leaving**

**6: *quiet for a bit* That's what I was afraid of. *moves to the other side of the console***

**Johnson:*follows after 6 on the opposite side* Are we really going to play that game of cat and mouse?**

**6: If it means a chance of escape... Yes.**

**Johnson: Psycho won't be able to save you now, let alone anyone else for that matter... *smiles darkly***

**6: *looks behind him then at Johnson again and takes off deeper into the TARDIS***

**Johnson:*chases after 6***

**6: *runs around a corner and into a room in attempt to hide***

**Johnson:*easily follows after him***

**6: Oh, hi. Can I help you?**

**Johnson: Oh I think you can *pins 6 against the wall***

**6: *tries to shake away* You don't know that, maybe I can't.**

**Johnson: No, I believe you can *starts to kiss 6***

**6: *twists head away***

**Johnson:*bites 6s neck instead***

**6: Alright, fine! *bites Johnson's ear as hard as he can without severing it***

**Johnson:*bites harder on 6s neck***

**6: *not about to bite anything off so starts biting Johnson's cheek instead***

**Johnson:*smiles a bit as he bites down even harder***

**6: *hisses in pain* Bastard.**

**Johnson:*actually picks 6 up and lays him on the desk and begins to kiss him all over the place***

**6: *tries to roll of the desk***

**Johnson: Nope, no you don't *holds 6 in place***

**6: *still trying to escape* I hate everything about you, you know that?**

**Johnson:*smiles* Love you too *starts to take off 6s pants***

**6: There will be no mercy this time. *squirms away and falls on the opposite side of the desk***

**Johnson:*jumps over the desk* You're cornered now**

**6: *looks around to clarify* Shit.**

**Johnson:*laughs and grabs 6s pant legs and tugs them off***

**6: *backs up as much as possible***

**Johnson: You know that that won't work, Fuzzy *crawls under the table a bit and pulls 6 down low enough so that he's on top of him***

**6: *tries to kick Johnson away***

**Johnson:*laughs at 6s attempts* I love how you still try *one hand goes by the band of 6s underwear***

**6: You would too. *fights a bit more violently***

**Johnson: Which is why when I win, it's going to feel so good**

**6: *fear shows just for a second though***

**Johnson:*uses that as an opportunity to hook his fingers around 6s underwear and pull them off***

**6: *fighting even harder now yelling at Johnson in Gallifreyan***

**Johnson:*laughs* There we go... I was wondering where my psychotic nerd went *enters 6***

**6: Ah, what is wrong with you?! *squirming hips away***

**Johnson:*holds 6s hips in place* I don't know, here's a closer inspection *slowly goes in and out of 6***

**6: You and I know that's a lie. *trying to push away with legs***

**Johnson:*places a hand on 6s upper thigh* You didn't seem to put that much of resistance to me when I blew you *picks up the pace a bit***

**6: Ah, fuck you. *involuntary moan***

**Johnson: See? What did I tell you? It'll get better soon**

**6: *makes no comment in attempt to hold back any other noises***

**Johnson: When has that ever worked for you? *hand that was on 6s thigh travels up to one of 6s boobs and gives it a light squeeze***

**6: *squeaks and pushes his hand away***

**Johnson:*says nothing, but picks up the pace again***

**6: *glares at Johnson with all the hate in the world***

**Johnson:*smirks at 6 loving every minute of his hatred***

**6: *said with anger* You're a twisted bastard you know that?**

**Johnson: Oh, yes *goes a little faster***

**6: *through clenched teeth* Glad you know. *lays head to the side and squeezes eyes shut***

**Johnson: See what acceptance can do?**

**6: I am NOT accepting this! You bastard!**

**Johnson: Sure looks that way to me**

**6: To you!**

**Johnson: You'll be coming soon...**

**6: Mm, that was awful. And a lie! Hopefully.**

**Johnson: I've fucked enough girls to know when they're about to climax, Fuzzy. And trust me when I say that you're almost there**

**6: I think I would know more about that situation than you! *another moan***

**Johnson: There we are, almost hit the sweet spot**

**6: Fuck. You. *bites lip to hold back any noises***

**Johnson: It's okay to make noises, Fuzzy, no one's going to stop us and no one will think any less of you *starts to go even faster***

**6: Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are. *moans a bit louder than before***

**Johnson: See? It feels good not keeping all of that bottled up doesn't it?**

**6: Shut up.**

**Johnson:*smiles and continues what he's doing***

**6: I despise you. I cannot express this enough. *quickly covers mouth before any other noise can escape***

**Johnson:*finds 6s sweet spot***

**6: *eyes widen and back arches upon impulse***

**Johnson:*continues to hit his sweet spot***

**6: *finally climaxes albeit involuntarily***

**Johnson:*thrust into 6 two more times before finishing as well, gets off of 6 panting* I told you**

**6: Told me what? *thinking about ways to end Johnson***

**Johnson: I told you, you would cum soon**

**6: *turns back to Johnson and curls into a ball***

**Johnson:*wraps and arm around 6 and pulls him close to his body***

**6: *with pure hatred* Get off.**

**Johnson:*incredibly stupid and doesn't know doom is at his doorstep* No**

**6: Do you value your single life?**

**Johnson: Do you value yours?**

**6: *rolls on top of Johnson* Yes. As well as half the others out there!**

**Johnson: What are you talking about?**

**6: I don't think you could wrap your tiny head around it.**

**Johnson: You guys keep saying that, and have yet to actually try to have us comprehend what you're saying**

**6: Alright. Do you really want to know?**

**Johnson: Sure, why not?**

**6: It's not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone anyway...**

**Johnson: And what is a frail thing like you going to do to kill me?**

**6: I'm a Time Lord. And Time Lords have the ability to regenerate their bodies when their current body is mortally wounded. This process results in their body undergoing a transformation, gaining a new physical form and a new personality; a Time Lord who was pleasant and polite in his previous regeneration might express surprise when his new form turns out to be prone to saying rude things.**

**Johnson: So I just fucked an alien? Cool**

**6: Right. Now that I've told you, I'll have to kill you.**

**Johnson: Like I said before, how do you plan on doing that?**

**6: Let's find out. *wraps hands around Johnson's neck and squeezes as hard as possible***

**Johnson:*choking* Oh I see how it is! Let Psycho and that other bitch live knowing about you, but not me**

**6: They have a WILDLY different story, you bastard! *digs nails into Johnson neck***

**Johnson:*still choking* Oh really? Care to share?**

**6: Nope. *picks up Johnson's head and slams it onto the floor***

**Johnson:*head makes a sickening thud noise* I wonder if Psycho'll enjoy your company when she sees you have blood on your hands**

**6: I think she'll make an exception. *repeats what he did***

**Johnson:*same noise is made* You sure about that? Cause she's not exactly all there you know**

**6: *doesn't respond and digs nails farther into Johnson's neck drawing blood***

**Johnson: You want to know what surprises me? In all the times I took one of you, Psycho always came to your rescue, and when she needed to be rescued where were you? Where were you when she was screaming? You could have stopped Manny you know, only reason we didn't is because we don't care. Maybe now that bitch will finally learn to leave us alone**

**6: *eyes grow wide then fill with hate and slams Johnson's head on the ground again with full force* Why do you keep talking?!**

**Johnson:*laughs a few seconds before falling silent***

**6: *releases grip instantly then goes to find his clothes***

**Johnson:*dead***

**6: *drags Johnson's body out of the TARDIS as fast as possible***

**-Outside the TARDIS-**

**Jeff:*has been up for a while and sees Johnson body get thrown out of 6s TARDIS* Hm? *goes over to Johnson's body and knows he's dead, digs in her pocket and pulls out two pennies, placing them over Johnson's eyes* And a Sheppard I shall be, for thee my Lord for thee. Power hath decented forth from thy hand. That my feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So I shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patriset Fili et Spirtius sancti**

**Richard:*wakes up and sees Jeff kneeling over Johnson's body* What the fuck did you do to him?! *tackles Jeff to the ground***

**Jeff:*yelps in surprise and by the impact***

**Steve: *looks in room upon hearing the commotion* You fucker! Get off of her! *drags Richard away from Jeff***

**6: *comes out of his TARDIS* Oh... You're awake.**

**Jeff:*still dressed as she was when 8 brought her to bed, sits up, but stays were she is***

**Richard: She killed Johnson!**

**Jeff:*trying to make herself shrink and covers her ears***

**6: *totally calm* Actually, she didn't.**

**Steve: *to Richard* You stay where the fuck you are.**

**Richard: I saw her kneeling over his body!**

**Jeff:*whimpers, regretting leaving 8s TARDIS***

**6: That doesn't mean she did it.**

**Steve: *stares at Richard with the intensity of a thousand suns* **

**8: *comes out of his TARDIS and runs to Jeff when he sees her like this***

**Richard: Then who killed him?!**

**11:*exits out of his TARDIS confused***

**Jeff:*expression starts to go blank and her hands move away from her ears***

**6: Wouldn't you like to know! **

**8: Jeff..?**

**Jeff:*doesn't respond, but ends up laying on her side staring blanking at the Shit Lords***

**8: *kneels in front of Jeff but out of her line of sight***

**Steve: *has a very good idea of who did it by now but says nothing***

**Richard:*looking over Steve and sees Jeff blankly staring at him and the others* What the fuck is she doing?**

**8: *to Richard* Why do you care?**

**Steve: *to Richard* Eyes over here you touchy-feely prick bag.**

**Jeff:*darkly* All my life I've been debating, all the crows they sit there waiting. Wondering what I'm going to eat, until I have it I can't breathe.**

**Richard:*to 8* I don't care, I want to know why she's staring at us**

**8: *to Richard* Maybe she's thinking about ending you.**

**6: I would be...**

**Jeff: I only see you on the floor, your heart's not beating anymore... My lust for you, it cannot wait. Your skin it tastes like choc-o-late**

**Richard: How would she know that?**

**8: ...Does it? **

**Steve: *to Richard* Are you listening motherfucker? Eyes over here! *pulls Richards head to face away from Jeff and 8***

**4: *comes out of the TARDIS and goes by Steve* What's going on?**

**Richard:*not looking at 8 and Jeff anymore* No, it doesn't**

**10:*walks out of his TARDIS* What is happening? **

**Jeff: Staring blankly at the sun, waiting for my time to come. Your happy life it makes me sick, all the screaming sounds like music**

**Richard:*to 10* Psycho's at it again**

**8: *turns attention back to Jeff***

**Steve: *to 10 and 4* He dead.**

**10: Who's dead?**

**Jeff: Losing all my holy dreams. Someone tell me what they mean. There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere**

**Richard: Psycho fucking killed Johnson and Fuzzy is trying to cover up for her saying she didn't do it!**

**Steve: *gives Richard a stare the tells him to shut the fuck up***

**6: She didn't! *shows Richard bloody hands***

**10: Why does this not surprise me?**

**Jeff: I've been waiting for someone to find me, and become a part of me (A part of...) I've been waiting for you, to come here, and kill me. And set me free. I've been waiting for the one**

**6: *to 10* Good. It shouldn't. **

**4: ...What do we do with the body?**

**10: I was referring to Richard's accusation, but okay**

**11: Keep it out of her sight for now? *indicating Jeff***

**Jeff: Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go phrenetic. Textures that I find in you is a thick vicious glue. Some nights I become so keen, with all I touch and all I see...There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but now I see it everywhere**

**6: *to 10* Oh... Yeah. Okay. **

**Steve: *to 11* Keep what out of her sight?**

**11:*points to Johnson's corpse***

**3:*comes out of 8s TARDIS and sees Jeff* You found her, where was she?**

**Jeff: I've been waiting for someone to find me, and become a part of me (A part of...) I've been waiting for you, to come here, and kill me. And set me free. I've been waiting for the one**

**Steve: Oh, yeah that. That'd be a good idea.**

**8: *to 3* When I found her she was here.**

**10:*goes over by 2s TARDIS and knocks on the door***

**Jeff: I've been waiting for someone to find me, and become a part of me (A part of me...). I've been waiting for you to come here, and kill me (Oh), I've been waiting for the one**

**2: *quickly answers the door* What? What do you want?**

**Steve: *to 11* Should we dump him out the window?**

**10: Can you help me move his body?**

**Jeff: Nightmare! (Now your nightmare comes to life)**

**Richard:*mutters to himself* Someone shut her up**

**11:*to Steve* I was thinking just stuff him in there *points to the "safe room"***

**Steve: *to Richard* I'll shut you up, motherfucker. Be quiet. *to 11* What if we need to go in there later? **

**4: We aren't outnumbered. And some of these idiots are starting to grow some common sense. **

**8: *decides to wait out the episode***

**10: What's over his eyes?**

**Jeff: Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show. To be his guest forever (Peace of mind is less than never!). Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side. And old acquaintance severed... (Burn the world your last endeavor)**

**2: *comes out of his TARDIS and looks at Johnson* Pennies? I forget what uses pennies like this...**

**Steve: Guys. Let's just get this fucking DEAD BODY out of the room! *picks up his legs* Someone grab his arms.**

**Patrick: *has been watching the whole thing***

**10:*takes Johnson's arms***

**11:*to 3* Wait, what were you doing in 8s TARDIS?**

**3: I was making sure no one got into his TARDIS last night... I don't know how, but she managed to elude me**

**Jeff: Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal). So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head, you're now a slave until the end of time here...Nothing stops the madness, turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger!**

**Steve: *starts leading 10 to the window dragging Johnson along***

**2: *follows Steve and 10 because why not***

**4: *to 3* Magic.**

**3: It wouldn't surprise me if that's what happened**

**Jeff:*looks at Timmy, Patrick, and Richard* You should have known...The price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah...Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare (While your nightmare comes to life)**

**4: Me neither. *magic fingers***

**Timmy: *rolls eyes and lays head back***

**Patrick: *raises eyebrow at Jeff but says nothing***

**Steve: *lets go of Johnson's legs once they're out the window* I would say Rest in Peace but I hate your guts... **

**11:*sits over by 5s TARDIS because why not***

**10:*pushes the rest of Johnson's body out the window***

**Jeff: Can't wake up in sweat…'Cause it ain't over yet, still dancing with your demons... (Victim of your own creation!) Beyond the will to fight. Where all that's wrong is right. Where hate don't need a reason... (Loathing self-assassination!)**

**5: *looks outside his TARDIS* Hello? ...What's going on?**

**Steve: And that's all she wrote. *goes back over by 4***

**11:*by 5s TARDIS* 6 killed Johnson and I'm pretty sure Jeff's in her Dark Place again**

**Jeff:*still looking at the Shit Lords* You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel). So sedated as they medicate your brain and while you slowly go insane they tell ya, "Given with the best intentions help you with your complications!"**

**Richard:*says nothing but looks at Jeff like she belongs in an asylum***

**5: Wait... 6 did what? **

**Timmy: *gets up* Well, I'm done with this. *walks off to fuck knows where***

**11: 6 killed Johnson**

**Jeff: You should have known... The price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. No one to call...Everybody to fear, your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah...Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare *laughs darkly***

**5: ...I'm not sure how to feel about this.**

**Patrick: Does she need help? Like, mental help?**

**10: Oh, you're one to talk**

**Patrick: *looks at 10 with a neutral expression but says nothing***

**10: That's what I thought**

**Jeff: Fight (fight)! Not to fail (fail)! Not to fall (fall)! Or you'll end up like the others! Die (die)! Die again (die)! Drenched in sin (sin)! With no respect for another!**

**Steve: What is that? What she's saying I mean.**

**Richard: You don't know what the hell Psycho is saying either?**

**Jeff: Oh… Down (down)! Feel the fire (fire)! Feel the hate (hate)! Your pain is what we desire! Lost (lost)! Hit the wall (wall)! Watch you crawl (crawl)! Such a replaceable liar!**

**Steve: I can understand it, you fuck head. I just don't know what it means.**

**4: I think that's what he meant Steve...**

**Steve: *puts finger over 4s mouth* Shh... I don't care.**

**9:*emerges from his TARDIS* What is going?**

**11: 6 killed Johnson and Jeff is in her Dark Place**

**Richard: What the hell is her "Dark Place"?**

**Jeff: And I know you hear their voices... Calling from above...And I know they may seem real...These signals of love...But our life's made up of choices... Some without appeal. They took for granted your soul and it's ours now to steal! (As your nightmare comes to life)**

**5: 6 KILLED Johnson. Like... He's dead?**

**4: Are you really having that much trouble with this, 5? **

**Steve: *to Richard* Are you retarded?**

**Ted:*walks into the room* Only mildly**

**11: Yes, he's dead. He's extra dead, if that's possible**

**Jeff: You should have known, the price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. No one to call... Everybody to fear, your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah... Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare**

**Steve: I knew it!**

**5: *to Ted* Oh... It's you.**

**Ted:*nods his head in acknowledgement to 5 and stops where he is* **

**Richard: I'm not retarded!**

**Jeff:*silent***

**Steve: *to Richard* Are you sure?**

**8: Jeff?**

**Richard:*to Steve* Yeah, I'm sure**

**Jeff:*doesn't respond***

**Steve: Sometimes I wonder. **

**5: *comes out of the TARDIS and says to Ted* It's been a long time. **

**8: *puts hand on Jeff's shoulder and tries to get her attention***

**Richard: Yeah, I'm sure you do**

**Ted: That it has, yes**

**Jeff:*stays unresponsive***

**Steve: Oh, my God. Shut. Up. **

**5: *crosses arms and says nothing***

**8: *looks at 3 hoping he has some ideas on what to do***

**Richard:*rolls his eyes, but says nothing***

**Ted:*to 5* Look, man, I know that saying sorry isn't going to make up for what I did, but it's all I've go for now**

**3:*snaps in Jeff's face***

**Jeff:*doesn't even blink***

**Steve: ...Good. ...Now what?**

**5: ...It'll do. But stay the Hell away from me.**

**Ted:*nods his head***

**10:*looks at 3, 8, and Jeff* Is she okay?**

**3: It doesn't look that way**

**Steve: *watches Jeff, 8, and 3***

**8: *wraps arms around Jeff***

**Jeff:*doesn't respond to 8***

**Ted:*to Steve with concern* What happened to her?**

**Richard: Why do you care?**

**Steve: *to Ted* This time? All I know is Richard tackled her. That's all I got... *to Richard* What the FUCK did you do?!**

**8: *not about to let go***

**Richard: What the fuck did SHE do to Johnson?!**

**10: She didn't do anything to that bastard!**

**Ted: Johnson's dead?**

**11:*glaring at Ted* Yes 6 killed him**

**Ted: That's Sechs right?**

**3:*walks into his TARDIS for a moment***

**Steve: *to Ted* Yes, it's Sechs.**

**6: *to Richard* You're an idiot! LOOK. *shoves bloodied hands in Richards face* **

**8: *watches 3 go***

**Richard: You could have done that post-mortem!**

**Ted: Okay, you can call me an idiot right now because this is going to be a stupid question, but I have to ask. Weren't you all boys the last time I saw you?**

**3:*comes back out with a blanket and wraps it around both 8 and Jeff* It might help her**

**4: *head in hands* Oh, God...**

**Steve: *grins* They were! Key word there. WERE. **

**5: It's a minor... Hiccup. For lack of a better word...**

**6: Do I really look this innocent to you?! *takes hands away from Richards face* She. Didn't. Do it.**

**Richard: I've seen that bitch kill before! She murdered my brother right in the middle of a courtroom and did the same thing she did to Johnson when she was done!**

**Ted: Did you guys kill Manny too?**

**11: No, but Jeff did cut off his hands**

**3:*to 8* Maybe talking to her will bring her around**

**6: *talking about Manny* Probably deserved it... **

**Steve: Hold up! *to Richard* You had a brother?**

**8: *to 3* That'll work?**

**Ted: He probably did**

**Richard: Yes I had a brother! And she fucking murdered him!**

**3:*to 8* Won't hurt to try**

**Steve: *to Richard* Wait... What were you doing in a courtroom..?**

**8: *turns attention to Jeff* Jeff? Can you hear me? At all?**

**Richard: My older brother, Will, was arrested for some drug charges, total bullshit, they had no proof...**

**Ted: Yes they did, they had photos of him making a drug transaction with me...**

**Richard: Yeah and whose fault was that?!**

**Jeff:*still has that thousand yard stare, but blinks***

**Steve: You both disgust me. *to Ted* You not so much. You still suck though. **

**8: It's something... How are you doing in there? Okay?**

**Ted: I'll take it**

**Richard: Anyway, I was there just to see how the trail was going and then right before the jury was about to say that my brother wasn't guilty, Psycho came bursting through the door, locked all of them, put my brother on his knees, and after giving some long speech executed in him right in the middle of the room! And no one did anything to stop her!**

**Ted: She had a weapon and looked scary as all hell**

**Jeff:*whimpers***

**Steve: ...Why don't I believe you?**

**8: *continues to talk to Jeff***

**Ted: It's not how it happened; the jury would have most likely found him not guilty due to circumstantial evidence, but Jeff didn't walk into the room looking like how she does now, she reminded me of the Angel of Death**

**Jeff:*continues to make noises***

**Steve: Then how could you tell it was Jeff?**

**Ted: Her appearance was alter, but the only differences were her eyes, hair, clothes, and she had four black angelic wings, everything else was the same**

**Steve: Huh... Well... *silent for a bit before her mood completely changes* GUYS! I just noticed something! The numbers are dropping! That means we are SLOWLY losing Shit Guts! **

**4: ...I beg your pardon?**

**9: Finally!**

**11: Oh, shut up you didn't have anything to worry about!**

**Jeff:*finally snaps out of it and looks at 8 a little worried* Doctor?**

**8: *smiles* Jeff!**

**Jeff:*looks around the room* Where'd he go?**

**8: Where'd who go?**

**Jeff: That bastard Johnson, he was here a moment ago, I was giving him Last Rites...**

**8: *looks around and says to 10* What did you do with him?**

**10: We threw him out the window... thought that seeing his body would bug you**

**Jeff: You do realize I'm technically half-alive right?**

**8: ...Yes. Why? *let's go of Jeff***

**Steve: So... Like a zombie?**

**Jeff: No, not like a zombie... I don't know how to explain it, but because I'm half vampire, half of the time I'm not alive**

**10: Jeff, were you the one who put the pennies over Johnson's eyes?**

**Steve: Is this at the same time your alive?**

**Jeff: Yes, it's really complex, and even I don't fully understand how it works**

**Steve: *makes explosion noise and mimics explosion with hands by her head***

**Jeff: Indeed**

**Steve: *gives up and walks out***

**4: Were you not done with his body..?**

**Jeff: Well, I usually torch the body afterwards... kind of a way to cleanse the body in a sense, but that was only because I'm use to doing that to vampires and werewolves, and others from the Elemental Planets**

**4: Well, he's human. **

**5: A special case?**

**6: He is now.**

**Jeff: I've done this to humans before, I just don't usually burn their bodies because they can't come back to life after their heads have been severed**

**4: I'm not surprised other races can...**

**6: *calmly* Did you cut off his head?**

**Jeff: He was killed from blunt force trauma to the head and strangulation; there was no need to do so**

**6: Oh yeah... *hugs self* **

**2: *from over by the window* What was the point of the pennies, Jeff?**

**Jeff: *to 2* In Greek and Roman mythology, when you died you had to pay the toll to Kharon, the boatman who ferried you across the Gates of Judgment. This made sure the dead came to atone for what they did in their lives... I do it with everyone I've killed, I don't know if it help get them to Heaven or not, but I can only hope**

**2: *nods but says nothing in return***

**Steve: *walks back in* Okay, I got bored. What did I miss?**

**Jeff: Just explaining some Mythology about the boatman**

**Steve: Oh... Yawn. *sits down* Well then, who's next on the list. *glares at Richard***

**Richard: So you didn't kill Johnson?**

**Jeff:*plays dumb because she knows who killed him* No, but I can say that it wasn't premeditated**

**Richard: Why don't I believe you?**

**Ted: Because you're an idiot**

**Steve: Yeah, what he said. **

**6: I'm on board with them. *points to Steve and Ted***

**Richard: Well, fuck all of you and you! *points at Jeff* I don't know what Manny did to you, but I'm glad he did it, and just remember that the rest of us have no problem in starting where Manny left off**

**Jeff:*tenses a bit***

**3: Lay one hand on her see what happens!**

**Timmy: Wait, what.**

**6: Try it, I DARE you. **

**Steve: Good. Fucking. Luck.**

**8: *death stare to Richard***

**Ted: Tim, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this**

**Richard:*smirks***

***giant skeleton hand and forearm appears out of the ground, grabs Richard, shakes him a couple of times, and then throws him across the room***

**Timmy: *mostly confuses* Yeah... **

**Steve: Ha! Owned! ...What was that?**

**Jeff:*raises a shaky hand***

**Steve: Ah... **

**8: *to Jeff* You have to stop doing that.**

**4: *keeping a somewhat paranoid stare centered on Richard***

**Jeff:*puts her hand down and says quietly* Sorry *lays down again***

**3:*confused look***

**8: Oh, no. Don't be sorry. Just... Be a bit more cautious.**

**Jeff:*quiet* I am**

**Richard:*notices 4 keeps staring at him, but acts like he doesn't***

**8: Good. That's good. *pets Jeff shoulder***

**4: *moves farther into the group doesn't even know why***

**Jeff:*nodding off again***

**10:*sees this* Might want to move her to your TARDIS or somewhere else in general**

**8: Good idea. 3, would you help me carry her? Please?**

**3: Certainly *takes Jeff's legs* Where to?**

**Jeff:*too tired to care what's happening***

**8: TARDIS. *grabs Jeff's arms and leads her to the TARDIS***

**Jeff:*sleepily* What the heck? How did I even die?**

**8: No one in here knows...except for you.**

**Jeff:*sleep* And someone was messing with something and... This is allllll my stuff, everything in here is my stuff**

**8: Okay..?**

**Jeff: Are you inside a bus or you... Where you guys at? An alley? Hehe... A story**

**Richard: Okay, this is getting weird**

**8: *decided to stop trying to talk to Jeff due to the lack of sense she was making***

**Steve: *to Richard* Why do you continue to talk?**

**Richard: I'm entitled to an opinion**

**Jeff: What's going on?! *yodels***

**10:*raises an eyebrow***

**8: *upon impulse says to Jeff* Nothing! **

**Steve: That doesn't mean you have to speak it.**

**Jeff:*flinches and stops talking***

**Ted:*silently watching***

**8: ...Sorry.**

**Steve: That's what I thought.**

**Richard: Why do you guys have to...?**

**Ted: Richard, I swear if you don't shut up I'm killing you via overdose**

**Richard: Oh yeah right, ever since these guys left you've been a goody-two shoes**

**Steve: *to Ted* I wanna see that. Can we see that? Pleeaase?**

**Richard: He won't do it, he hasn't given out drugs or drugged anyone since Celery**

**11:*glaring at Richard***

**Jeff: Oh my goodness! I can't get him! The ffffff... I said it's right there. Better watch out!**

**Steve: What a shame... Well... I'll kill you either way if you even go NEAR 4. So by all means...**

**4: What?! Are you insane?!**

**8: *trying not to look around because he knows Jeff's asleep***

**Richard:*says nothing***

**Jeff: NO, nononononononononono! Please, Mr. Spiderrrrr!**

**3:*confused look at 8***

**11:*glares at ALL the Shit Lords and Ted***

**Steve: *mock sorrow* What a pity... *back to normal* Oh well! *jumps on and hugs 4***

**4: *says nothing***

**8: *just as confused look at 3* At least she's not dreaming of torture or something...**

**5: *notices 11 doing this* Something wrong?**

**11: I hope they drop dead**

**Richard:*to 11* Oh that's cheerful**

**Jeff: *gasps and makes some incoherent noises* Oh, what? What? What?! Why? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh, no! No! No! No! No! I'm sorry! Okay! No! No! No! Ohhhhhhhh!**

**Ted: Does she always get like this?**

**11: Oh, you'd like to know that wouldn't you?**

**5: Yes, that would be nice.**

**8: *has nothing to say***

**Steve: *to Ted* I will tell you to shut up if you start acting stupid.**

**Richard:*to 8* Spoke to soon?**

**Ted: *nods his head to Steve and then looks at Richard* Dude, shut up**

**Jeff:*deep voice* My calling...*normal* Yummy puddles**

**8: *face palm* **

**Steve: *gets off of 4* What are we gonna do today, 4?**

**Jeff:*hugs 8 and says in a matter-of-fact tone* No one can take my Timelord; I will fight them to the death**

**Richard: Why does she keep calling Forgetful a timelord?**

**11: You're brain wouldn't be able to comprehend it**

**8: And... I'm okay with this. **

**Steve: And that's... What? The tenth time they've insulted your intelligence?**

**Richard: You always say that we wouldn't be able to, but you don't even try to explain it to us**

**11: Because you're an idiot, we've stated I don't know how many times that 6 killed Johnson and you still think Jeff did it**

**3:*says nothing***

**Jeff: The fuck?! Oh, what the?! WHAT?! I didn't even touch anything!**

**8: What? What's going on now?!**

**6: Oh, hey, that reminds me. I should go wash my hands... *goes off into his TARDIS***

**Steve: *to Richard* Do you believe in aliens?**

**Richard: Sure, a bit**

**Jeff:*freaking out* Oh, God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Steve: Would you believe me if I said they were aliens? Or Jeff? Or I?**

**8: What are you talking about?**

**Richard: That would explain a lot**

**Jeff:*says nothing***

**Steve: The more you know, now shut your fucking mouth.**

**8: *waiting for Jeff to say something else***

**Jeff: SHIT shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit *sounding a bit paranoid* Where's he at? **

**9: Well, that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word**

**8: Who? What are you talking about?**

**Jeff: Oh, no, NO! Nonononono crap *laughs* We're on the same light, forgot about that, maybe. Actually, probably not. I'm stupid**

**8: ...What. **

**Steve: Ooookay.**

**Jeff: Slytha, Slytha, Slytha?! Slytha...**

**11:*turns attention to Jeff and gives her a confused look***

**Richard: What is she talking about?**

**8: Who's Slytha? Or what?**

**Steve: *to Richard* Do I have to come over there and cram something down your throat?**

**Jeff: Slaughterfang... *rests head on 8s shoulder***

**Ted:*looking at Richard* Shut. Up**

**Richard:*says nothing***

**8: *says nothing and rests hand on Jeff's head***

**Jeff:*nudging her head into 8s hand***

**11:*smirks***

**Steve: Okay! Now what?**

**-Later on in the Day-**

**Jeff:*has been awake for a while now and is playing the knife game again***

**Steve: *watching the knife game***

**8: *staying far away from Jeff when she does this***

**4: *keeps an eye on the Shit Guts***

**Jeff:*plotting on how she's going to get away with killing Richard because she has yet to complete her mission***

**10:*standing by 8* Does she always play this game?**

**8: Yes. Whenever she gets bored or needs to think...**

**11:*now over by 10 and 8* This would be a great way to kill them**

**10: 11, you're starting to worry me**

**5: *was over by 10 and 8 from the start* Are you feeling okay, 11?**

**11:*says nothing, but has a murderous glare at the Shit Lords***

**Jeff:*seems oblivious***

**9: Has she ever tried to stab while playing the knife game?**

**8: Not to my knowledge. **

**4: *decides to start walking over to his TARDIS***

**9: I meant, has she ever stabbed you? I can't talk right now**

**Richard:*quickly and quietly sneaks over to 4s TARDIS***

**8: Oh... No, hasn't even tried. Why would you ask that?**

**Steve: *to 4* Scarfy! Don't do anything stupid. **

**4: *at his TARDIS* How could I possibly do something stupid right now? There's nothing here. **

**Steve: Just... Shut up. *turns attention to Jeff***

**9: She seems oblivious to everything around her right now**

**Richard:*grabs 4 and places his hand over 4s mouth* One sound out of you and your little friends, Psycho and Steve are going to be in a world of hurt**

**8: Exactly. **

**4: *mumbles through Richards hand anyway* What is wrong with you?!**

**9: So she does know what's going on around her then?**

**Richard: Come with me and find out *drags 4 into the safe room***

**8: I never tried to find out.**

**11: Let's have Ted find out**

**10: Okay, now I'm worried**

**5: Hey, Ted! *beckons Ted over***

**4: *bites Richards hand***

**Richard:*holds back from yelling* You bitch! *backhands 4***

**Ted:*walks over, having a feeling this won't end well for him given how 11 is glaring at him***

**5: We need you to poke Jeff or something. **

**4: *squeak of surprise then slaps Richard back* **

**Ted: You pretty much threatened the others that if they so much as touch one hair on her head you'd kill them. What's with the sudden change?**

**Richard:*slaps 4 again***

**4: *slaps Richard again because why the fuck not* I am not playing this game with you.**

**Richard:*slaps 4 across the face harder* I think you already are**

**5: ...You can be a minor exception. **

**Steve: For like twenty seconds. *glares at Ted* **

**4: *squeaks again and holds face***

**Ted:*doesn't like the pause, but walks over to Jeff anyways and tapped her on the shoulder***

**Jeff:*finishes the knife game song and turns around to tackle Ted to the ground and holds a knife to his throat when he taps her shoulder***

**Ted:*kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar look, but doesn't try to move***

**Richard: Are you done?**

**Steve: Well, there you go. That's what happens.**

**8: So... Do we just leave her like that then?**

**5: I think we should.**

**4: *glares at Richard and says nothing* ...What could you possibly do if I fight? **

**Jeff:*sees it's just Ted* Oh, it's you *gets off of Ted and continues with the knife game***

**Ted:*confused***

**Richard: Do you want to find out?**

**5: What?!**

**Steve: We learn something new everyday. **

**4: Honestly I'd rather you tell me.**

**11: What the? Something else has to happen! This is bullshit!**

**10: Maybe it's her Wolfbite?**

**Richard: And what's the fun in that?**

**Steve: Maybe...**

**4: Uhm... It's hiding?**

**11:*pouting because Ted didn't die***

**10:*concerned look at 11***

**Jeff:*doesn't see anything wrong in what just happened***

**Richard: Right...*kisses 4***

**Steve: Is that it then? *to Ted* You are sooo lucky. **

**4: *pushes Richard away***

**Ted: No kidding *slowly backs away from Jeff***

**Richard: You will have my babies *pins 4 to the wall and kisses him again***

**Jeff:*stops her game and tenses for a moment before getting up and going into the safe room***

**4: *muffled sounds of protest***

**Steve: Where are we going? *follows Jeff***

**Richard:*still kissing 4***

**Jeff:*walks into the safe and sees Richard kissing 4* MURDER! *tackles Richard to the floor***

**Steve: GATTACA! *joins fight***

**4: *no idea what to do***

**Richard: Jesus Christ! SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Jeff:*sounding like a lunatic* Nobody's going to help you, Richard. They don't like you... Right?! Right?! *clawing at Richard's face***

**Steve: NO TOUCH YOU FUCK! *claws Richards stomach***

**Richard: HELP!**

**Jeff:*clawing violently at Richard's face***

**Steve: Stuff something in his mouth or something!**

**Jeff:*stabs Richard in the throat***

**Richard:*chokes on his own blood and dies***

**4: ...I feel like I've just been freed from prison. **

**Steve: I'M GLAD YOUR DEAD.**

**Jeff:*has yet to actually stop clawing at Richard***

**Steve: *doesn't care* **

**4: *slowly inches away from... This***

**8: *comes over* I'm afraid to ask what happened...**

**Jeff:*has moved to claw out Richard's inside***

**9:*comes over as well* So she leaves Ted alone, but is doing this to Richard?**

**Jeff: I will pull out your innards and double Dutch jump rope with 'em! *continues to claw away***

**4: Did you see what Richard was doing?!**

**8: The real question is should we stop her?**

**9: I'm just making an observation!**

**Jeff: Bleed bitch bleed! BLEED!**

**4: *glares at 9 for being stupid***

**Steve: Maybe we should let her get rid of the stress. Or something.**

**9:*ignores 4* Maybe she'll just wear herself out**

**Jeff:*has started to rip out body organs***

**6: *walks over* What's going on? I heard scre- Oh, my God. **

**Steve: Are we really gonna jump rope with them?**

**9: 8 was wondering if we should stop her**

**Jeff:*ignoring everyone and is throwing organs left and right as she pulls them out***

**4: *walks away a little more than a bit disgusted***

**8: It's a legitimate question.**

**6: *can't look away from Jeff* It's like watching a train wreck...**

**9: I'm not going to even attempt to try and stop her to be honest...**

**Jeff:*once all organs were removed she goes and begins to rip Richard's arms and legs off***

**Steve: Sweet semen of baby Jesus!**

**8: I'm not about to stop her either...**

**4: *vomits in a corner***

**Jeff:*goes and rips off Richard's head with the spine still attached***

**9:*silent***

**8: *turns green***

**Jeff:*still has Richard's head and spine in her hand and walks out of the room to the Shit Lords***

**Timmy: *sees this* JESUS CHRIST!**

**Patrick: *wide eyed and silent* **

**4: *walks over wiping vomit from around his mouth***

**Jeff:*holds up Richard's mutilated head* If you EVER! Touch anyone of them again I swear to Christ himself I will do the same to you... DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?!**

**11:*looks completely terrified***

**Ted:*turns away***

**10:*wide eye expression***

**Timmy and Patrick: Understood!**

**Patrick: Holy fuck... **

**Steve: MURDER!**

**Jeff:*throws Richard's head and spine towards Patrick and Timmy and then walks over to a wall and decides to vent all her frustration out on the wall, via punching it***

**9:*to 8* You picked up a weird companion...**

**11:*to 9* Shut the hell up!**

**8: At least I got one. **

**4: I'm not about to stop her.**

**Timmy: *walks out of the room***

**9: Well did you have to make her violent?**

**Jeff:*knuckles are bleeding, but it's hard to tell because of Richard's blood***

**11: He didn't make her violent, she was already like this**

**Ted:*doesn't know what to say or do***

**8: *ignores 9* I think it's best that we don't try to stop her for now...**

**3:*looking at Jeff with concern* Are her knuckles bleeding?**

**6: Probably.**

**Steve: Let's just wait till she calms down.**

**11: I know that we should stop her from hurting herself, but should we?**

**9: Just give her a sedative**

**8: *to 9* We are not doing that!**

**9: Why? It might calm her down**

**8: Sedatives aren't a good idea. She already has trust issues with the rest of you...**

**Steve: She'll stop eventually anyway.**

**9: How is it not a good idea?! *to Steve* And we don't know how long that's going to be! It could be hours until then**

**Steve: ...So?**

**8: What did I JUST say**

**9: We know nothing about her physiology, for all we know it's just going to get worse!**

**8: Fine! Only because you won't shut up. And just for the record you're doing it.**

**9: Fine, she doesn't like me that much anyway**

**8: *crosses arms and says nothing***

**Steve: I'll pretend to look away then punch you in the face anyway.**

**9: For what? I'm trying to help. Also, does anyone have a sedative?**

**Steve: There isn't one in your TARDIS?**

**9: I'm not traveling with her yet**

**8: Yet?!**

**Steve: Whatever, I'll go find one. *walks off***

**9: I very much doubt she'll leave you and when you die she'll probably stick around**

**8: I thought she didn't like you.**

**Steve: *comes back* Here. *hands 9 sedative***

**9: Who knows, maybe she'll learn to like me... just not now *sneaks up behind Jeff***

**Jeff:*too focused on punching wall to notice 9***

**9:*inject sedative into Jeff's shoulder***

**Jeff:*passes out instantly***

**8: *clenches fist***

**Steve: Right. Prepare your face.**

***no one even attempt to stop 8***

**9:*to Steve* What the hell was in that? I've never seen a sedative work that quick**

**Steve: I don't know! I just found it! *punches 9 in the face***

**9:*head snaps back* Jeez! What the hell was that for?**

**8: *says nothing and punches 9 in the gut***

**9:*doubles over***

**8: *takes opportunity to knee 9 in the face***

**Steve: Oh! TIGER CLAWS!**

**9:*grunts in pain and falls to the ground***

**Steve: Wait that means he would've kicked you in the nuts...**

**10: You can still fall from getting kneed in the face**

**Steve: I meant for it to be the Tiger Claw move, tall guy.**

**10: Oh**

**Steve: Yeah.**

**8: *kicks 9 in the chest***

**4: Is anyone else curious as to why he's doing that?**

**6: Does anyone else want to know what we're gonna do with that body?**

**Ted:*to 6* Burn it**

**11: Mad at him for sedating Jeff?**

**9:*wind gets knocked out of him***

**4: I can see that being why. **

**Steve: *to Ted* Yes. *produces random matchbox***

**8: *continues to kick 9 in the chest***

**9:*trying to shield himself***

**3:*goes over and drags 8 away from 9***

**8: *doesn't fight 3 because he was completely aware of what he was doing***

**3:*to 8* This isn't going to help Jeff in anyway and you know that**

**9:*trying to catch his breath***

**8: I don't care, though.**

**3: Even so, do you think it's a good idea to just leave Jeff where she is injured?**

**8: *silent***

**3: Take Jeff and go get her cleaned up *let's go of 8***

**8: *goes to get some supplies to do so***

**Steve: Viking funeral! Let's go!**

**10:*shakes his head***

**11: I have no objections**

**Steve: *runs over to Richards body* Who wants trophies?**

**6: *walks over* I don't but I'd like to watch.**

**11: I'm good, but I'm watching**

**Steve: Whatever. *ties to light the body starting with the feet***

**10:*walks over* Wouldn't it be easier if you doused him in gasoline? Just saying**

**Steve: Do you have some gasoline?**

**10: Surprisingly enough yes *goes to get it***

**Steve: Well... Okay then. *waits impatiently***

**10:*comes back with the gasoline and pours it over what's left of Richard***

**Steve: *lights that shit up* BUURN!**

**8: *cleaning Jeff up***

**Jeff:*breathing heavy from what happened and staring at the wall with glazed eyes***

**Steve: *watching the fire with a crazy grin***

**8: *trying to calm Jeff down***

**10:*worried look at Steve***

**Jeff:*breathing starts to quiet down, but her eyes are still glazed***

**Steve: Are you not entertained?!**

**10: I'm worried**

**4: Why?**

**6: I don't see anything wrong with this.**

**10: I'm not worried about Richard being burnt, he had it coming, I'm worried about Jeff**

**4: ...Why?**

**10: Why? What do you mean "why"?**

**4: 8s by her she'll be fine. Unless something spectacularly awful happens and even 8 or Steve can't get to her.**

**11: Dude!**

**4: What? ...Oh. **

**Steve: Muahaha! Ashes to ashes, mother fucker!**

**10: Well, who knows, maybe it won't happen...**

**11: Shut up right now**

**6: I agree with 11 for once.**

**4: Alright... You're kind of right. *watches body burn***

**Steve: I'll dance on your ashes.**

**Ted:*just watches and says nothing***

**Jeff:*calms down, but due to the drugs her eyes still have that glassy look to them***

**4: She concerns me at times...**

**8: Can you talk right now, Jeff? Or at all?**

**10: I know how you feel**

**Jeff:*slowly nods her head***

**4: Good to know.**

**8: Are you willing to?**

**Jeff:*nods again***

**8: So... What drove you to do that then?**

**Jeff:*quietly* I don't know**

**8: No clue at all?**

**Jeff:*shakes her head***

**8: ...Do you want me to stop asking?**

**Jeff: Keep talking, please?**

**8: How about traveling? **

**Jeff: What about it?**

**8: Do you like it? So far, I mean?**

**Jeff:*nods her head* Yeah**

**8: Is there anyplace you really want to go? Perhaps when this is done.**

**Jeff: As long as I'm with you I don't care**

**8: *can't think of anything to say to that***

**-Next Morning-**

**Jeff:*up before everyone else and sitting by the window***

**Cain: *has been wandering around for a few days and sees Jeff* **

**Jeff:*totally oblivious right now***

**Cain: Jeff? *walks in the room***

**Jeff:*looks at Cain and screams before making a run for it***

**8: *hears Jeff scream and immediately comes out of the TARDIS* What's going on?! **

**Steve: *head pops out of 4s TARDIS* I hear screaming.**

**Cain:*trying to find Jeff now***

**Jeff:*hiding behind Ted making small whimpering noises***

**Ted:*to 8* This guy showed up out of no where, and when Jeff saw him she freaked**

**8: *goes over by Ted and Jeff but doesn't say anything yet***

**Steve: *out of the TARDIS now and looking around***

**4: *also out of the TARDIS because of the sudden commotion as well as a few others***

**Cain:*walks past 4s TARDIS***

**Jeff:*looking around in a paranoid manner shaking***

**Ted:*gets out of 8s way***

**Steve: *to Cain* Hey! ...You're new. **

**2, 5, and 6: *also out trying to figure out what happened***

**Cain:*looks at Steve with a bit of disgust***

**Jeff:*sees Cain again and starts freaking out, trying to run again***

**9, 10, and 11:*doing the same as 2, 5, and 6***

**Steve: Well, okay then. Damn. *glares at Cain***

**8: *doesn't hold Jeff back for now***

**1 and 7: *come out of their TARDISes as well***

**6: Now all we're missing is 3.**

**3:*comes out of his TARDIS and gets bumped into by Jeff* Uff!**

**Jeff:*falls down***

**Cain:*walks over by Jeff***

**Jeff:*backs herself into a corner, looking terrified, and shielding herself while whimpering***

**8: *runs over to Jeff again and says to Cain* Can I help you? **

**Steve: *from where she was* Probably not!**

**Cain:*glares at Steve but then looks at 8* Well, I've been wandering around here for a few days and just stumbled onto this place. I was going to ask her where I was, and then she started to freak out**

**Jeff:*cowering away from Cain still whimpering***

**8: *glares at Cain and says nothing***

**4: Steve was right. We can't help you. We have no idea where we are just that we end up here once in a while.**

**Cain: Why?**

**10: We don't know**

**Jeff:*hugging 8s leg and hiding behind him***

**7: We just sort of... End up here.**

**4: The coordinates don't even show.**

**Steve: *walks over and stands by 4* So, who are you, then?**

**Cain: Name's John Simms**

**Jeff:*still shaking***

**Steve: Psh. Yeah, right. **

**4: We can't immediately deny him like that, Steve. Maybe he's telling the truth.**

**6: Maybe not.**

**8: *looks at Jeff worriedly***

**Jeff:*not looking at Cain and still freaking out while clinging to 8s leg***

**11: I'm with 6 on this one**

**4: Why wouldn't he be?**

**6: Do you see the way Jeff is acting?!**

**4: *silent***

**9: It could be her Wolfbite doing this to her. That's a possibility**

**4: Ha! See? **

**Steve: I still don't believe him. **

**6: Me neither. **

**7: ...Is no one else curious as to how he got here? Or how he's managed to avoid us this long.**

**Steve: He has an eye patch.**

**9: That doesn't necessarily make him a bad guy**

**Cain: I don't know how I got here either, and this place is bigger than one would think... I got lost in one of the libraries for two whole days**

**Jeff:*continues to emit sounds of distress***

**11: I don't believe him**

**Steve: I didn't say it did.**

**4: Why not?**

**6: How do you believe him?!**

**8: *stands Jeff up* Come on, let's go to the TARDIS.**

**Jeff:*hides her face in 8s shoulder and allows him to guide her to the TARDIS***

**Cain: What is "Wolfbite"?**

**11: Seriously, how in the hell do you believe him?!**

**6: I'm not about to explain it.**

**4: We can't immediately... Ah, forget it. He doesn't look trustworthy anyway...**

**Steve: Guys! This is the real question... What are we gonna do about him?**

**9: Treat him like the others here? I don't know**

**Cain:*stand there silently***

**Steve: Right! Do we still have Richard's head? **

**4: Good question...**

**Ted: Over there *points over by Patrick***

**Cain:*to Jeff telepathically* You don't really think they care about you, do you?**

**Jeff:*to Cain* Leave me alone!**

**Cain:*to Jeff* You know that they're only using you until they don't find you useful anymore, then they're going to use you for what you're meant for...**

**Jeff:*to Cain* Noooo!**

**Patrick: *curled in a ball***

**Steve: Yes! *goes to grab the head***

**8: *to Jeff* Everything all right? You got quiet...**

**Jeff:*shakes her head, but not to 8's question***

**Cain:*to Jeff* You know it's true. Sooner or later you're going to make them do to you what you made me do to you... what you made me do to your mom**

**Jeff:*takes her hands and fists them in her hair til her knuckles are white, shakes her head, crashes to her knees and starts crying***

**8: *at Jeff's side in an instant* What happened?! **

**Steve: *comes back with Richard's head and puts it nose to nose with Cain* This is what happens if you fuck up!**

**Jeff:*doesn't even register that 8 spoke to her, just keeps crying***

**Cain:*doesn't even flinch* Alright**

**8: *doing everything in his power to help Jeff***

**Steve: Good! *to Cain quietly* I'm watching you... *goes over to 4***

**Cain:*says nothing***

**Jeff:*curls up in a ball***

**6: ...How do we go about dealing with him for now then?**

**Steve: No. Idea.**

**11:*just PMSing like no one's business and is just looking at Cain with pure hatred and mutters to himself* I hope you die**

**Cain:*notices and hears 11s comment* That time of the month?**

**5: *glares at Cain* **

**Steve: Mother fucker, what?**

**11:*hides behind 5***

**Cain:*raises hands in surrender* Was I right?**

**5 and Steve: *give Cain death stares but remain silent***

**4: This happens every month?!**

**Cain:*confused* Should you already know that? You are a woman after all**

**4: *silent***

**Steve: Just smile and nod, Scarfy...**

**Cain: So you're not a woman then?**

**11: That's none of your business!**

**4: Well we display similar biology currently. **

**6: Currently.**

**5: Please, for Gods sake, would both of you shut up?**

**11:*death glare at 4 and 6***

**Cain: I see**

**Steve: Way to go. Damn.**

**-Night Time-**

**Jeff:*at some point fell asleep and is now dreaming***

**Cain:*in Jeff's head, has Jeff strapped down to a table***

**Jeff:*fighting against the restraints* No! No!**

**Cain: You make me do this to you! It's you're fault I do this to you! *starts cutting her in various places* **

**Jeff:*screaming in pain and trying to get out of the restraints***

**8: *snaps awake at the commotion Jeff is involuntarily causing***

**Cain:*face changes to 6s appearance* You are the destruction! You bring death everywhere you go!**

**Jeff:*sobbing and shaking her head* No! Please, I'm sorry!**

**Dream 10: Do you honestly think sorry is going to make this better?**

**Jeff: Please! I'm sorry!**

**8: *trying to shake Jeff awake* Jeff, wake up! It's a dream!**

**Jeff:*still asleep and in the nightmare* I'M SORRY! *voice is going hoarse from screaming***

**Dream 8: You are the destruction. Everything that is evil is you.**

**Jeff:*quietly* No**

**Dream 8: I never loved you, not really anyway. And how could I? You ruin everything you touch**

**Jeff:*sobs bitterly***

**8: I'm so sorry about this. *slaps Jeff awake***

**Jeff:*jolts awake and tries to bolt***

**8: *holding Jeff down***

**Jeff:*thrashes about trying to escape***

**8: *gets off of Jeff* What's going on?! What happened?!**

**Jeff:*says nothing but looks at 8 in complete horror***

**8: ...What? What's wrong?**

**Jeff:*shaking in fear and tears silently fall down her face* P-P-Please. I'm sorry**

**8: *soft tone* What are you talking about?**

**Jeff:*quietly and sounds defeated* I'm the destruction**

**8: The destruction? What do you mean?**

**Jeff: I ruin everything I touch**

**8: ...Don't be offended when I say I don't believe you.**

**Jeff:*confused* You said so yourself that I was**

**8: What are you talking about?**

**Jeff:*shaking* You and everyone else kept saying I was the destruction... That I ruin everything I touch... *quietly* You said you didn't love me**

**8: You were dreaming, Jeff. I would never say that.**

**Cain:*to Jeff telepathically* You and I both know that's a lie...**

**Jeff:*doesn't know what to think and starts to have a panic attack***

**8: *trying to get Jeff to calm down again***

**Jeff:*hearts are beating wildly and she's trembling***

**8: *wraps arms around Jeff and tries to get her to breathe normally***

**Jeff:*panicking* H-H-Help m-me b-b-b-breath**

**8: Alright... *thinks for a bit* Deep breaths, Jeff. In through your nose, out through your mouth. *mimics breathing pattern***

**Jeff:*does as she's told as she's gripping 8s shirt***

**8: *calm tone* Now, copy me. *moves hand in front of Jeff's face and opens and closes it slowly***

**Jeff:*watches 8 for a few seconds before she mimics 8***

**8: Good... *continues to calm Jeff down to the best of his ability***

**Jeff:*breathing's slowed down a bit, but her hearts were still beating like crazy***

**8: Alright, Jeff, I'm going to help you. Just keep breathing alright?**

**Jeff:*nods her head and does as she's told, but fear is obviously in her eyes***

**8: *pushes this aside and mind melds with Jeff in attempt to see what's wrong***

**Jeff:*gasps in surprise, but lets 8 in***

**-Inside Jeff's head-**

**Cain: It was your fault I have to kill your mother! You killed your own mother!**

**Dream Eve (Jeff's mom): Why did you kill me?**

**8: *says nothing and begins to watch what is happening***

**Jeff: I'm sorry Mom, honest...**

**Dream Eve: Do you honestly expect me to believe that?! Look at what you made your step-father do!**

**Jeff: But what about Dad?**

**Dream Eve: I'm glad he's in prison! It's his fault I gave birth to a monster!**

**Jeff:*shakes her head and says quietly* No, I'm not a monster**

**Cain: But you are! **

**Jeff: No!**

**8: *decides to step in* What is going on here?!**

**Jeff:*jumps and shield herself whimpering***

**Cain: Who the hell are you?**

**8: I'm the Doctor. *small wave* Hello. Now, you've yet to answer my question.**

**Cain: Oh, yeah, I met you...**

**Jeff:*puts herself between 8 and Cain* NO! **

**Cain: Get out of my way, crossbreed, the grown ups are trying to talk... I think it's time you saw a doctor don't you? *makes some random doctor with a syringe show up***

**Jeff:*body tenses* Nononononononono!**

**8: *pulls Jeff back a bit* The doctor she needs to see is me.**

**Cain: I'll be the judge of that**

**Jeff:*hugs 8 shaking***

**8: How so?**

**Cain: Her world is whatever I make it to be. Isn't that right, bitch?**

**Jeff:*says nothing and tries to hide in 8s shoulder***

**8: *protective stance in front of Jeff***

**Cain:*sarcastically* Oh how cute. You actually care about that thing?**

**Random Doctor:*taps Jeff on the shoulder***

**Jeff:*yelps in surprise and clings to 8***

**8: *turns Jeff away from the random doctor* Jeff, this is all in your head. Don't let it get to you.**

**Jeff: What?**

**8: This. *motions to everything around him* is all in your head.**

**Cain: Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!**

**Jeff:*looks 8 in his eyes* It's all in my head?**

**8: *nods* Who would you believe? Honestly?**

**Jeff:*hugs 8***

**-Outside of Jeff's head-**

**Jeff:*calmed down, but fell asleep***

**8: *lets Jeff sleep and goes outside to find Cain shortly after picking up a desk lamp***

**Cain:*sitting by the window acting like he wasn't just in Jeff's head tormenting her***

**8: *stands in front of Cain desk lamp in hand and crosses his arms***

**Cain:*raises an eyebrow* Can I help you?**

**8: Maybe you can tell me what was going on with Jeff? A few minutes ago?**

**Cain:*shrugs his shoulders* Not sure, but I will tell you this, she must be a really sick girl**

**8: *whacks Cain on the head with desk lamp* Don't play stupid! What were you doing?!**

**Cain:*falls over from the hit* I don't know what you're talking about!**

**8: I think you do!**

**Cain: Prove it then!**

**8: Alright, fine. *goes into his TARDIS***

**Cain:*confused***

**8: *comes back out with Jeff's journal and reads a few pages aloud to Cain***

**Cain:*pretending to be confused now* What is that?**

**8: Don't play stupid. I thought vampires were supposed to be clever! *hits him with lamp again***

**Cain: What makes you think I'm a vampire?**

**8: It's in the journal, smart guy.**

**Cain: That doesn't prove anything. It could just be the ranting of a crazy person**

**8: Considering I've seen glorified pepper-shaker Nazis I highly doubt that.**

**Cain: Even so other than that book you have no proof I'm a vampire**

**8: Well. I guess I'll have to get more then, won't I? *walks of back into the TARDIS***

**Cain:*wondering what he could possibly have that would prove he's a vampire***

**8: *comes back with a metal flask and holds it up* This is holy water. And if my knowledge on vampires is correct then this should sting. More than a little. *splashes him with the holy water***

**Cain:*hisses in pain like someone just set him on fire***

**8: *puts flask away* Any more comments?**

**Cain: You know vampires aren't the only ones to react to Holy Water, right?**

**8: Well, if your not a vampire then by all means... Enlighten me.**

**Cain: You seem to know about the things that go bump in the night, and you're so sure that I know that girl...**

**8: Do you mean Jeff? And yes, I'm almost positive.**

**Cain: And what relationship do you think I have with her?**

**8: According to a few of her accidental rants and this journal, it seems to be step father.**

**Cain: Did she ever described what her step father looked like?**

**8: *silent for a second then raises arms in defeat and goes back to the TARDIS***

**Cain: That's what I thought**

**-morning-**

**Steve: *knocking on 8s TARDIS door* Helloooo?**

**4: I wonder what happened... **

**Steve: Whatever you do don't put your mind in the gutter.**

**6: *thinks for a bit* Oh, for Gods...**

**Steve: What did I say?**

**Cain: Well all I can say is that there might be something wrong with those two, especially the younger one**

**Jeff:*refusing to come out of 8s TARDIS***

**Steve: *gives Cain a murder stare basically saying shut up or I'll staple your mouth shut***

**4: *through 8s TARDIS door* 8, are you going to come out or what?**

**Jeff:*in bed, curled up in a ball, shaking***

**8: *comforting Jeff to the best of his ability* **

**Steve: Does anyone else have a key?**

**11:*pulls out the key to his TARDIS* This should still work unlocks door *opens the door***

**Steve: Awesome! *runs in to go find Jeff and 8***

**6: Are you sure that's a good idea? *follows Steve***

**Steve: Well, I don't hear any moaning. **

**4: *puts head in hands for a bit them follows Steve and 6***

**11:*follows in after 4, 6, and Steve and shuts it before Cain can enter***

**Jeff:*tenses up when TARDIS door opens and curls in on herself even more***

**8: *gets up and goes to see the intruders***

**Steve: 8! Where's Jeff?**

**11: Is she alright?**

**Cain:*to Jeff telepathically* You lied to him didn't you?**

**Jeff:*doesn't know she's saying this out loud* No! I didn't lie! *panicking* I didn't lie!**

**Cain: Yes you did!**

**Jeff:*crying* No! I followed the rules! I didn't lie!**

**11: I'll take that as a no...**

**8: Yes, it's a no...**

**Steve: What the fuck is going on with her?! **

**4: *feels kind of bad for Jeff***

**11: What's wrong with Jeff?**

**8: As far as I can tell she's having an emotional breakdown. She won't say what happened or what could be causing it. I do have a guess that it might have something to do with the newcomer...**

**Steve: Really now?**

**11: I knew something wasn't right about that guy! *to 4* In your face!**

**4: *glares at 11 but says nothing***

**Steve: Does this mean we can kill him? *looks around* Can we kill him guys?**

**11: Yes you can kill him, but first I have to know why she's having this bad of a reaction to him, does she know him or something?**

**8: Yeah, he's her step father. Doesn't want to admit it though...**

**11: And you're sure of this?**

**Jeff:*runs out of the bedroom and clings to 8 still crying***

**8: *wraps arm around Jeff* Positive. **

**Steve: Good enough. Lets go.**

**11: Make sure you either cut off his head or stab him in the heart with a wooden stake**

**Jeff:*petting 8s jacket sleeve***

**Steve: Okay. Got it can we go now?**

**8: *raises eyebrow at Jeff but says nothing***

**4: Wait.**

**Steve: What?!**

**4: Jeff knows random spells. Maybe this guy will know something that will change us back.**

**11: Key word: Maybe. Or Jeff is the only one who knows spells**

**Jeff:*calming down a bit from petting 8s jacket***

**Steve: Maybe we can beat the truth out of him. **

**6: And if we can't?**

**4: Or if he doesn't know a spell?**

**Steve: He dies. *runs off***

**4 and 6: *follow Steve***

**11: Fine by me *follows after 4, 6, and Steve***

**Steve: *quickly finds Cain and pounces on him* Do you know the magics?!**

**4: That's one way to do it.**

**Cain: What the hell?! You're as crazy as that one chick who hit me in the head with a lamp!**

**Steve: And you deserved it! Do you know the magics?!**

**Cain: I might...**

**Steve: Can you change genders? Of other people?**

**Cain: Sure, but so should your friend if she believes she's a crossbreed**

**11:*kicks Cain in the ribs***

**Steve: *punches Cain in the jaw and summons all the genderbent Doctors beside 8***

**7: What is going on?**

**Steve: Eyepatch guy can change you back.**

**5: What? Really? *smiles***

**Cain: And what's in it for me if I change you back?**

**11: We don't kill you**

**Steve: Yeah, what he said.**

**6: And if you don't we'll make sure it's painful.**

**Cain:*to 6* Are you sure that that's a wise decision?**

**6: Well, if Jeff really does know such magic then, in honesty, killing you won't be to big a deal.**

**Cain:*laughs* Oh believe when I say that my death would pain that crossbreed**

**4: ...Maybe we shouldn't hurt him.**

**Steve: Why the fuck not?!**

**Cain: Do you really want to cause pain to your crossbreed friend?**

**Steve: ...Fuck you. *goes over by 4***

**4: Maybe we should just talk to Jeff...**

**9: She hasn't said a word since he's shown up**

**4: Whose side are you on?**

**9: Yours, but do you honestly think she's going to break her silence while he's here?**

**Steve: Well, then what the fuck are we supposed to do?!**

**11: Maybe 8 can get her to talk**

**5: Shall we go find out?**

**4: Yes!**

**11: Then let's go**

**4: *leads the way to talk to 8***

**11:*follows after 4***

**4: *by 8 now* 8, we need you to do something.**

**8: ...What?**

**4: Talk to Jeff and see if she can do a spell that will change us back.**

**Jeff:*not paying attention to anyone except 8 and still petting 8s jacket***

**8: Jeff? You know anything about this?**

**Jeff:*looks up at 8 with a confused expression***

**8: 4 has a question for you? Can you answer?**

**Jeff:*looks at 4, but continues to pet 8***

**4: *quiet for a bit then quickly asks* Is there any chance you know a spell that could change us back?**

**Jeff:*thinks for a bit and then says quietly* A n-inscne athraigh pelu. Cuir cas sen a' ya ron ier sii'. Do mani ier ta il gceist a bheith. Mar sin le do toil ach arthru sen n'alaquel ten' amin**

**4: So... What happens next?**

**Jeff:*looks like she's in her "Dark Place", but really isn't***

**8: Jeff? *shakes her shoulder lightly***

**4: Well... I'll be leaving then. *to Jeff* Thank you. *walks out***

**Jeff:*shushes 8* You'll wake the oohmu**

**8: Oh... Kay?**

**Jeff:*laughs like she's on drugs***

**-back outside- **

**Steve: *sees 4* You don't look different.**

**11: I'm guessing she didn't talk huh?**

**4: She did... I just assume its going to take a bit.**

**6: I hope.**

**Cain:*actually surprised* You got her to speak?**

**4: 8 did, actually.**

**Steve: *to Cain* No talking.**

**10: Well hopefully in no time you guys will be back to your normal selves**

**6: I wonder how long it'll be...**

**5: I wonder how we got like this in the first place...**

**Jeff:*walks out of 8s TARDIS and looks at the wall like there are people there* What the fuck... did you do? I. Gave this to you motherfucker, are you crazy?! *gesturing to the Doctors, Steve, the Shit Lords, and Cain as she's saying this***

**8: *followed Jeff and is looking at her confused***

**Steve: ...Yep.**

**Jeff:*pointing at the genderbent Doctors* The polar bears are brown! What did you... What did you do to the polar bears? Did you shit all over every polar bear? What did you... *sees the broken lamp and walks over to it while pointing at the lamp* Who did thi... Who spilt this shit? Who spilt this?! *looks at 4 pissed off* Come over here, did you fucking spill this? What is that?**

**4: *points to 6* 6 did it!**

**6: What?!**

**Jeff: Well why did you take it out of the fucking ground?!**

**4: *lost now* What..? **

**8: Just let her talk...**

**Jeff: What the fuck do you mean cold?! I gave you everything you needed you piece of shit!**

**4: Cold? Who said anything about cold?**

**8: Shh... Just... Shh.**

**Jeff: What is a job? What is it? Explain to me, what's a fucking job?**

**4: *about to say something***

**Steve: *puts finger in his mouth when he opens it* No words. *takes hand back***

**Jeff: What do you do that for?**

**4: *upon impulse* Do what?**

**Steve: Really..?**

**4: Sorry...**

**Jeff: WHAT DO YOU NEED MONEY FOR?!**

**11:*doesn't know what to say to this***

**6: Who is she even talking to?**

**Jeff:*gesturing to the ground* Just eat the shit on the floor! I left shit all over the floor. Ground it up make some bread. What are you doing?!**

**5: No idea.**

**Jeff: So this is the history of the United Snack of America**

**Steve: That reminds me. Why'd you guys pick the UK?**

**11:*shrugs shoulders* Why not?**

**Jeff:*facing everyone* Hundreds of years ago the crackers *makes a hologram of a cracker appear in her hand* broke free of the oppressive reign of the fig newtons *shows a fig newton in the other one* and they moved to that magical cookie jar over the sink.**

**Steve: *rolls eyes but stops asking questions***

**5 and 6: *randomly start glowing***

**11:*confused look and slightly worried they're both regenerating***

**Jeff:*sees this happening to 5 and 6* They told me you would come! *pull out a small dagger and slices herself slowly across the chest and then proclaiming* The prophecy is almost complete... THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!**

**8: *takes the dagger away from Jeff* Where did you even get that?**

**4: *excited* Maybe the spells working!**

**5: *bright flash and he's back to normal***

**Steve: *looks at 7* I don't care which gender you are but before you change... *gropes 7* Okay. *grins like an idiot***

**Jeff:*to 8 slurring on her words* I found it... in my pocket**

**11: 5! You're you again!**

**7:*squeaks in surprise***

**5: *grins and nods***

**6: *same thing happens* ...YES!**

**8: *same thing starts happening to him***

**4: *waiting***

**11 and 7:*start to glow as well***

**11: Geronimooo!**

**Steve: WOOHOO!**

**4: Really?! *not glowing* **

**8: *back to normal***

**Jeff:*laughs like a lunatic* Ha ha! I did it! *still loopy from the spell and says to Cain* In your face bitch!**

**11:*back to normal***

**7:*back to normal***

**Steve: *to Cain* Yeah! FUCK YOU!**

**Steve: Is that all of you then?**

**4: ...**

**Cain: Seeing as how that thing hasn't past out yet, one of you has yet to change**

**Jeff:*running around in circles still bleeding and laughing* I'm gonna steal all your stuff!**

**4: You mean I won't change until she passes out?!**

**Cain: No you idiot! When you change she'll pass out**

**4: Well... How long is that gonna be?**

**Jeff:*stops running and just stares at 5 intently***

**5: *stares back* Hi...?**

**Steve: *to 4* So... You're not changed yet...**

**4: Yeah...**

**Jeff: I can't stop staring at your face, 5**

**5: Well... Why not?**

**Steve: *grins and starts getting closer to 4***

**4: Steve? What are you doing? *slowly backs away from Steve***

**Jeff: I don't know, it's intriguing**

**Steve: *glomps 4* You're so awesome! **

**5: Thanks?**

**11:*trying not to laugh at Jeff and 5***

**4: Thanks?**

**Steve: You're welcome**

**Jeff:*turns around and tackles 8 to the ground and hugs him* I love you!**

**8: Yeah... I love you too. **

**Steve: I'm not sorry about this. *jumps up and quickly kisses 4 and runs away giggling***

**6: ...What.**

**4:*shocked by what happened and then starts to glow* Finally!**

**Jeff:*passes out while laying on 8***

**8: Oh... Well, okay...**

**Steve: THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! ...MAYBE!**

**11:*laughing a bit* Do you want some help with Jeff or do you got this?**

**Cain: None of you know if that spell will hold or not... she never was good with magic**

**9: Oh, shut up**

**4: *terrified* Don't say that!**

**6: Well, this is how we originally were... So why wouldn't it?**

**8: *to 11* I think I got this...**

**Jeff:*in her sleep* Cain, may thinks he's won, but I won... I still have my Timelord and he still doesn't have his eye that I stabbed...**

***the room goes silent for a moment***

**6: Okaay... **

**Steve: *points to Cain* HA! This is why you're stupid!**

**Cain: What has she told you about me? That I abused her when she was younger? I was trying to help her**

**11: Then why didn't you just say you were her step-father?**

**Steve: Help her?! Through abuse?! BULLSHIT. Abuse fucks people up in the head! Whether its them getting it or them seeing it...**

**Cain: That was all manifested in her head! She has a variety of mental illnesses and some of the treatments she had to receive made her think I was hurting her**

**Steve: Yeah, I'm calling bullshit.**

**6: I agree both-heartedly.**

**Cain: Do you want me to list all of her mental disorders?**

**Steve: I'd rather you not...**

**8: Then why were you torturing her? I looked into her mind and it did NOT look like help.**

**Cain: Jeff's always had a vivid imagination, she use to have dreams about ventriloquist dummies coming to life and attacking her**

**8: I saw memories. As far as I know they usually don't lie...**

**Steve: *to Cain* Oh, my GOD. You are SO annoying!**

**Cain: How did you get inside her head?**

**11: How the fuck did YOU get inside her head?!**

**Jeff:*still asleep, but semi-aware of what's going on and doesn't like where this is going so she clings to 8 shaking a bit***

**8: Mind melding... **

**4: I don't know why you do that so often. It seems like a invasion of privacy. **

**Steve: *looks at Jeff and 8* I can see where this is going...**

**8: Shut up.**

**Cain: I'm telepathic, Bowtie!**

**9: That is a good question. Why do you mind meld with her so much?**

**11:*glares at Cain when he calls him that***

**8: Why do I need to tell you?**

**Steve: *to 8* Have you guys had sex yet?**

**8: *looks at Steve like she's nuts***

**4: STEVE!**

**Steve: What?! **

**5: Why are you in her mind, Eyepatch? If her memories are 'delusions' why do they center on you? **

**Cain: She's always been afraid of doctors since her mother died, she would throw a fit every time I took her to her doctor's appointment. I have a degree in Psychology and am a licensed doctor, she didn't remember what the other doctors looked like, but she remembered me and so she based her delusions off of me**

**Jeff:*shaking a bit more***

**Steve: *turns attention to Cain* You need to shut up.**

**8: *resting on elbows and glaring at Cain***

**Cain: He wanted an explanation and I gave it to him**

**Steve: *walks over to him and puts finger to lips* Shh... *to everyone else* Maybe we should leave.**

**11: I don't see why not**

**Ted: I'm assuming there's no way I could get a ride back home huh?**

**5: Not with me.**

**Cain: Keep your paws off me**

**8: I could give you one if you like...**

**Steve: EXCUSE YOU. They are HANDS, mother fucker! Hands!**

**Ted: Thank you, I'll make sure to stay out of the way**

**Cain: I know what you are, lycan!**

**8: Yep...**

**Steve: What do you have against us, huh?! **

**6: Well, I'm leaving. Bye. I honestly REALLY hope I don't see you again. Whenever I do horrible things happen. *leaves***

**Jeff: Vampires don't like werewolves...**

**Cain: You shut your whore mouth!**

**Jeff:*clings to 8 again***

**Steve: Really? Huh. *to Cain* And you. We are leaving you here.**

**Cain: Do you really think you can scare me with abandonment? Unlike that fucking crossbreed I don't have to depend on others! She's the destruction!**

**Jeff:*tenses* No!**

**Steve: Well then. We'll just be leaving you. *goes to 4s TARDIS dragging 4 along* **

**4: *totally okay with this***

**8: Should we go as well, Jeff?  
Jeff:*nods her head quickly***

**8: Alright, let's get going. *leads her over to his TARDIS***

**4 and Steve: *leave***

***everyone is basically gone***

**Jeff, 8 and Ted:*leave***


End file.
